Sugar And His Daddies
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Kisah seorang Min Yoongi bersama Daddynya. SUGA FICT. BTS. ALMOST PWP. YOONGI BABY WITH MANY DADDY. SUGA HAREM. YAOI OF COURSE. FINAL CHAP IS UP!
1. When Sugar Miss His Daddy

**When Sugar Miss His Daddy**

 **HopeGa fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately**

 **Youu've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When Sugar Miss His Daddy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hey Baby Yoon... How's your day?"_

Suara khas seorang pria di line telfon membuat pemuda manis dengan surai hijau kotor ini mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Menggoyangkan kedua kaki rampingnya yang menggantung dengan bebasnya karena sang empunya tengah duduk diatas _counter_ yang berada di sebuah dapur.

" _Don't you dare to ask 'bout my day_... _Come on Daddy_! _It's have been one weeks and you still in Paris for your fuckin meeting_!"

Terdengar kekehan samar di line telfon itu. Membuat si manis bersurai hijau semakin mengerucutkan bibir pink menggodanya.

"Yoongi-ya... Kau tahu pasti pekerjaanku.. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka... Satupun.."

Yoongi -si manis bersurai hijau itu- mendengus kesal. Menggerutu kecil dan menyumpah seseorang di line seberang yang benar-benar menghancurkan mood baiknya selama seminggu terakhir.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk membawakan sekotak cokelat paling mahal! Wine paling berkelas! Dan sebuah teddy bear besar yang seukuran tubuhmu! Atau aku bersumpah akan marah padamu Dad!"

Kembali terdengar kekehan pelan nan menggoda di telinga si cantik. Seiring dengan bunyi bell yang ia yakin berasal dari pintu lift dan langkah kaki yang menggema.

 **Ting.. Tong..**

" _Open the door_ Min Yoongi.. Kau tak ingin membuat Daddy pegal karena harus menunggumu kan?"

Kedua manik sipit Yoongi melebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Daddynya.

Dengan cepat pemuda cantik itu melompat. Menapaki marmer mahal apartemennya dan berlari kecil kearah pintu utama hunian mewah itu.

 **Cklek!**

" _I'm home baby Yoon_..."

 **Grepp**

"Hoseok Daddy!"

Bagai bayi kelinci. Si manis Yoongi melompat cepat dan memeluk sosok di hadapannya. Mengecup pelan leher jenjang pria tampan yang tertawa pelan itu.

"Daddy~ Apakah kau tidak merindukan aku? Kenapa baru pulang hari ini?"

Sang Daddy tersenyum. Balas memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi yang hanya berbalut kaus kebesaran dan underwear. Mengigit gemas pipi kemerahan sang baby.

"Tentu Dad merindukanmu.. Kalau tidak, Dad takkan berada disini dan memelukmu.."

Yoongi tersenyum. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher sang Daddy dan menatap sepasang manik kelam nan mempesona di hadapannya.

"Kalau Dad benar-benar merindukan aku.. _Poppo_ ~"

Hoseok terkekeh. Meengangguk dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kelopak indah Yoongi. Menyapa bibir sewarna pucuk mawar itu lembut.

" _Welcome Home_ Daddy... Yoongi _miss you so much_..." ujar si cantik dengan _gummy smile_ nya.

"Tentu sayangku.. Daddy pun merindukanmu..."

.

.

.

Kalau kata orang tua jaman dulu, kenyataan tidak selalu seperti apa yang kita harapkan. Itu pula yang terjadi pada si kitten menggemaskan Yoongi.

Hoseok daddynya yang sexy dan tampan memang sudah pulang. Sudah memberikannya pelukan hangat dan ciuman yang ia rindukan.

Tapi nyatanya hal itu belum bisa membuat si cantik bersurai hijau itu puas. Terbukti dengan sikapnya yang tak bisa diam. Mondar-mandir di kamar pribadinya.

Sedangkan Daddynya? Berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas perusahaannya di ruang kerjanya.

"Apa aku tak lagi menarik sampai dia mengacuhkan aku?!" pekiknya sebal.

Yoongi tidak suka diacuhkan. Ia paling pantang jika diabaikan. Apalagi jika itu Daddynya.

Maka dari itu kini si surai hijau sibuk memikirkan ide untuk menggoda sang Daddy.

Asal tahu saja, Yoongi sudah muak bermain dengan mainan yang diberikan sang Daddy. Pun mainan itu tak dapat memuaskannya seperti apa yang Daddy lakukan padanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya pada lemari berwarna pastel yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Membukanya cepat dan menyeringai kala mendapati banyak pakaian yang tergantung disana.

Mengambil salah satunya dan membawanya ke depan cermin. Tersenyum cantik, kemudian berujar dengan nada menggoda nan berbahaya.

 _"Daddy... Let's see.. How long you can hold out from my tempation..."_

.

.

.

Hoseok mendesah pelan. Memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Menyandarkan tubuh indahnya pada sandaran sofa empuk yang didudukinya.

Mengernyit kala tak mendapati sang baby yang biasanya akan berada disekitarnya.

Bangkit perlahan, pria tampan bersurai kelam itu mulai melangkahkan kedua tungkai jenjangnya. Mengarahkannya pada dapur karena merasa sedikit haus.

Namun kala sampai diambang pintu pembatas pantry, langkahnya terhenti. Memicing kala mendapati sosok pemuda cantik bersurai hijau yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya.

Namun bukan itu fokus Hoseok kini. Yang membuat kedua netranya memicing tajam adalah penampilan si cantik.

Tubuh mungil itu berbalut pakaian maid hitam putih super pendek dengan rok yang mengembang. Ditambah bandana yang menghiasi surai indahnya dan stoking jaring-jaring yang membalut kedua kaki rampingnya.

Dan yang terpenting adalah, tanpa underware. Menampilkan bongkahan kenyal bokong putih nan mulusnya.

Melangkah santai, pria ini menampilkan seringainya. Mendekati sosok menggemaskan itu kemudian.

 **Slap!**

"Kyaaaa!"

Yoongi memekik kaget kala jemari panjang sang Daddy menyusup cepat kedalam _tutu skirt_ supermininya. Meremat paha dalamnya yang seketika membuat tubuhnya melemas dan bertumpu pada counter.

"Anak nakal... Mau menggoda Daddy heum?"

Suara geraman berbahaya itu menyapa indera pendengaran Yoongi. Membuat si cantik berdebar cepat. Tersenyum samar karena rencananya untuk menggoda pria penuh kuasa itu berhasil.

"Yoongi.. Umh... Tidak menggoda Dad-dyhh~ Hanya.. Mencoba pakaian yang Dad belikan.."

Remasan Hoseok semakin menjadi. Merayap naik dan menyapa pipi bawah Yoongi yang hanya berbalut stocking jaring.

"Nyaaaaah~"

Hoseok tersenyum. Menggigit bahu Yoongi gemas disertai kecupan dan hisapan pada leher mulus pemuda cantik itu. Membuat sendi si surai hijau seakan mati rasa.

"Jika kau pikir Dad akan masuk kedalam perangkapmu dan akan memberikan apa yang kau mau.. Kau salah besar Yoongi-ya.."

Membalikkan tubuh mungil itu cepat. Menahan lidah si cantik dengan ibu jarinya kuat, kemudian mengigit dagu indah itu gemas.

"Bersiaplah untuk hukumanmu Sugar... Karena menggoda Dad, adalah hal yang tak dapat dimaafkan..."

.

.

.

 **Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!**

"Uahhhh! Sakit Dad! Hentikaaaan!"

 **Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!**

"Argghhhhh! Daddy! _Stoooop_! _Stop it_!"

Hoseok seakan tuli. Menyapukan gesper mahalnya pada pipi bokong Yoongi yang telungkup di pangkuannya. Membuat bongkahan daging kenyal itu memerah dan lecet.

 **Ctar! Ctar! Ctar!**

"Daddy _pleaseeee_! _Spare me_! _Pleaseee_! Terlalu- Aghhhhh!"

 **Splurt!**

Yoongi menikmati cumnya. Hanya karena sabetan gesper Daddy pada bokongnya dan gesekan penisnya dengan celana panjang sang Daddy.

"Pelacur! Kau bahkan sampai karena gesper murahan itu! Setelah ini apa? Mentimun pada lubang laparmu Min Yoongi?!"

 **Spank! Spank! Spank!**

"Uaghhhh! _Noo_! Daddy! Yoongi tak bisaa! Terlalu nikmaat!"

Si manis bersurai hijau itu memekik kala telapak lebar Hoseok menampar sadis bokongnya. Membuatnya semakin nyeri dan menggetarkan penis mungilnya.

Yoongi menjerit. Frustasi karena Hoseok benar-benar tak menyapa miliknya atau lubangnya. Menggesekkan ereksinya pada celana sang Daddy. Mencari kenikmatan demi mendapatkan cumnya.

"Beraninya kau menggesekkan penismu pada celanaku! Dasar pelacur jalang!"

"Arggghhhhhh!"

Tampaknya Hoseok benar-benar berniat menghukun babynya. Mengigit kuat bahu mulus Yoongi hingga mengeluarkan liquid merah pekat berbau anyir.

"Katakan... Siapa anak nakal disini.."

Terisak kecil, tubuh Yoongi merosot. Jatuh dan bersimpuh di kaki Hoseok. Menatap pria tampan itu dengan sepasang netra sipit yang basah dan tatapan memohon yang menyedihkan.

"Yoongi yang.. Huks.. Huks.. Nakal Daddy... Yoongi yang.. Huks.. Huks.. Sudah lancang menggoda Daddy..."

Hoseok menolak menatap babynya. Tak mau kalah dengan puppy eyes mematikan yang hampir selalu meluluhkannya.

Apalagi kini Yoongi duduk bersimpuh dengan keadaan yabg benar-benar menggoda.

Tubuh telanjang, rambut yang basah oleh keringat, dan ereksi mungilnya yang ternoda oleh sperma.

"D-daddy~ Huks.. Huks.. F- _forgive mee_ ~"

Hoseok masih terdiam. Mengarahkan jemarinya pada rahang mungil Yoongi. Mencengkramnya kuat hingga pemuda manis itu meringis seraya mendongak.

"Tidak... Untuk kali ini, aku takkan memaafkanmu... Kau harus belajar bersikap baik padaku... Dan belajar dari kesalahanmu!"

Dengan cepat Hoseok mengangkat tubuh telanjang Yoongi. Membawanya dan menghempaskannya kasar keatas ranjang. Membuat si surai hijau memekik kesakitan.

Membalikkan tubuh porselen itu cepat hingga menungging dengan indah. Menampilkan hole merah muda yang berkedut cepat.

 **Click! Click!**

Pergelangan tangan Yoongi terbelenggu. Ditahan borgol berantai yang terhubung dengan bedpost. Meminimalisir pergerakannya.

"Daddy _please_... Jangan hukum Yoongi.."

Jika Hoseok sudah menyertakan sex toys dalam kegiatan intim mereka, sudah pasti pria itu serius dengan ucapannya.

Dan pria tampan itu pasti akan menyiksanya dengan segala kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

 **Klik!**

Sebuah cockring terpasang sempurna pada penis Yoongi. Membuat pemuda itu memekik kaget dan kembali terisak kecil.

"Jangan menangis dengan suara idiotmu atau kupastikan mulutmu akan sobek karena dildo yang baru kubeli di Paris..."

Dengan tergesa, Hoseok mengeluarkan dua buah vibrator dari nakasnya. Tertawa melihat Yoongi yang menggeleng takut melihat seberapa mengerikan benda yang akan mengisi lubangnya.

"Mengeonglah Min Yoongi, sekeras yang kau bisa.. Atau kupastikan kau akan berakhir menjadi santapan anjing-anjing liar diluaran sana!"

 **Slap!**

"Uaghhhhh! Sakiiiit! Keluarkaaan! Arrggghhhhh!"

Yoongi menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Vibrator itu tertelan sempurna dengan begitu kasar. Membuat lubangnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih.

Namun tampaknya hal itu belum berakhir. Terbukti dengan Hoseok yang mengarahkan sex toys panjang lainnya ke depan lubang Yoongi.

Mendorongnya masuk dengan kuat tanpa perduli raungan pilu babynya.

"Pelacur! Lihat lubangmu! Menelan dua vibrator itu dengan lahapnya... Kau benar-benar murahan Yoongi.. Kau... Benar-benar jalang..."

 **Rrrrhhhhhhh!**

"Gyaaaaaaa! Tidaaaaak! Lubangkuu! Arrgghhhhh!"

Min Yoongi menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Dua vibrator itu benar-benar melebarkan lubangnya secara paksa. Membuat lututnya lemas dan perutnya mual.

"Daddy _pleaseee_! _Pull it out_! _My holes gonna be_ \- Uaghhhh!"

Sungguh malang, bukannya meringankan, Hoseok justru semakin menyiksanya dengan memasangkan butt plug pada hole Yoongi. Menahan dua vibrator itu agar tetap berada di dalam rongga sempit itu dan menusuk di titik yang tepat.

 _Drrt.. Drrt..._

Bunyi ponsel itu membuat si tampan Hoseok tersenyum. Beranjak dari ranjang empuk miliknya dan mengusap sayang surai hijau babynya.

"Dad harus mengangkat telfon penting ini Sugar.. Nikmati hukumanmu okey?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. Menangis dalam kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Memandang Daddynya yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

" _Noo_! Daddy _don't_ \- Nyaaaaah!"

.

.

.

Hoseok kembali ke kamarnya tiga jam kemudian. Meninggalkan babynya demi rapat dadakan dengan kliennya dari Jepang.

Sungguh, ia sendiri tak menyangka telah menyiksa Yoonginya selama itu. Dengan dua vibrator level sepuluh pula.

Selama ini ia hanya meninggalkan Yoongi tak lebih dari satu jam. Itu pun dengan single vibrator.

Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda cantik itu omong-omong.

Maka dengan tergesa, pria tampan ini menghampiri belahan jiwanya. Meringis kecil saat mendapati kesayangannya menggerang pelan dengan tubuh banjir peluh dan wajah yang penuh air mata.

"Huks.. Huks.. _My pee-pee_.. _Gonna burst_... _It's hurt_ Daddy.. Huks.. Huks.."

Hoseok mengangguk. Melepaskan ikatan dan mainan yang menempel pada tubuh Yoongi. Membuat pemuda cantik itu ambruk dengan penis yang menyemburkan sperma bening. Membasahi sprai navy blue pada ranjang mereka.

"Daddy... Daddy..."

" _Yes_ Sugar.. Daddy's _here_.."

Hoseok beranjak menaiki ranjang. Merengkuh tubuh Yoongi dan mengecup wajahnya lembut. Berusaha menenangkan babynya yang manja.

"Huks.. Huks.. _I'm so sorry_ Daddy... _I just want you to cuddling me_.. Huks.. Huks.. _I miss you so bad and i_.. Huks.. Huks.. _I_.. _Can't_ -"

"Shh... _It's okay_ baby... _It's okay_... Dad mengerti... Hanya saja, Dad perlu waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan Dad yang tertunda karena pulang cepat kesini... Hmm?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok. Mengusapkan pipinya manja pada dada bidang pria tampan itu.

"Apa yang baby Yoon inginkan sekarang hum?"

Bertanya dengan jemari yang mengusap punggung telanjang Yoongi. Memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda cantik itu.

" _I wanna your big cock inside me_.. _Fill me with your semen_... _And own me_.."

Hoseok menyeringai. Melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya. Merebahkan dirinya dan sedikit bersandar pada headboard ranjang.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, carilah dan dapatkan sendiri..."

Yoongi tersenyum. Merangkak dan menduduki penis gagah Hoseok. Memasukkan kejantanan besar itu pada lubangnya. Mendesis nikmat kala kepala penis itu menghujam tepat prostatnya.

"Uaghhh! _Feels goodhhh_ ~"

Pemuda cantik itu menggerakkan tubuhnya cepat. Menciptakan bunyi gesekan kulit yang beradu. Meremas penis Hoseok dengan lubangnya yang entah mengapa, masih terasa sempit bahkan setelah dua vibrator mengisinya.

"Katakan bagaimana rasanya.."

Hoseok menyimpan kedua telapaknya pada pinggul Yoongi. Menggoda pemuda cantiknya dengan mengusap area sensitif itu.

" _Fuck_! I- _it's so damn goodh_! _Your cock can_ \- Uaghh! _Crush my holehhhh_! _I_ \- _Wanna die_!"

Min Yoongi tak dapat menyembunyikan kenikmatannya. Meski dua vibrator tadi menusuk holenya dengan beringas, namun penis Hoseok adalah yang terbaik baginya.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan pada hole murahanmu huh?"

Rasa panas, penuh, kasar, dan kuat yang Hoseok berikan mampu membuat lubang laparnya meleleh. Juga kulit dan urat yang menonjol pada ereksi penuh pria itu seakan mengorek lubangnya.

" _Cum in my holeh_! _Fill me with your semen_! Agh! Aghh! Aghh! Daddyyyyhhhhh!"

Gerakan Yoongi semakin cepat. Mencari kenikmatannya dengan wajah mendongak, mata sayu, dan mulut yang tak habisnya meengeluarkan saliva.

"Fuck! Huks! Huks! _I can't hold it anymore_! _To much_! Uaghhhhh!

Hoseok Daddy benar-benar membuatnya seperti maniak hanya dengan satu ronde Uke on Top.

"Uaghh! Daddy! _Wanna_ \- _Cumhh_!"

"Sugar!"

 **Splurt!**

Mereka sampai bersamaan. Dengan Yoongi yang memuntahkan spermanya pada abs Hoseok, dan pria tampan itu yangg mengisi hole Yoongi dengan semennya.

Brughh!

Tubuh Yoongi ambruk. Terengah hebat seraya mengecup manja bahu Hoseok. Berguman serak tentang betapa hebatnya sex mereka.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau dapatkan heum?"

Mengangguk kecil, si manis Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah tampan Hoseok kemudian mengecup bibirnya malu-malu.

"Ne~ Terima kasih sudah memberikan hadiah luar biasa itu Daddy... Yoongi sangat senang..."

Hoseok tersenyum. Mengusak gemas surai lepek Yoongi kemudian mengecup dahi sempit kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf jika Daddy kasar padamu Sugar..."

" _It's okay_ Daddy.. Lagipula... Ummm.. Yoongi menyukainya..."

Berujar dengan malu-malu, pemuda bersurai hijau itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hoseok. Membiarkan sang Daddy mengusap sayang punggungnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika kita akan tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini kan Sugar?"

Seketika Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sepasang netra teduh Hoseok dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tentu Dad akan memandikanmu... Dan membersihkan rambutmu..."

"YAY! Yoongi cinta Daddy!" pekik si manis seraya memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok.

"Tentu Princess.. Dad pun mencintaimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyaaaah!**

 **Avah inih?!**

 **FF NISTA GEGARA DICEKOKIN PICT HOCEOK DAN YUNGI!**

 **SALSA! SAMPE KOMEN LO GAK PANJANG, KITA END!**

 **Chu~**


	2. Sugar And Video Game

**Sugar And Video Game**

 **NamGi fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugar And Video Game**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Fuck_!"

Umpatan yang terdengar bagai bisikan itu terlontar dari belah bibir pink seorang pemuda cantik bersurai abu-abu. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat mendapati seorang pria tampan bersurai blonde tampak sibuk duduk di depan LCD besar dengan jemari yang menekan joystick.

Bermain video game.

" _Come on_! Sudah hampir seminggu dia melewatkan kewajibannya untuk memanjakan aku!"

Si cantik dengan kulit sewarna susu itu menggerutu. Dengan teddy bear besar dalam dekapan sebelah tangannya dan kaus kebesaran yang hanya mampu menutupi area pribadinya.

Terlalu manis untuk sekedar diacuhkan memang. Namun nyatanya si pirang tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari permainan perang yang tengah ia mainkan.

Dengan malas, pemuda manis ini melangkahkan kedua tungkai rampingnya kearah dapur. Membuka kulkas dan menyambar sebuah apel.

Mengigit buah dingin itu seraya berpikir. Cara ampuh untuk kembali mendapatkan atensi dari si pirang.

Tersenyum tiba-tiba, pemuda ini pun otaknya mendapatkan sebuah ide yang cukup briliant.

Meletakkan buah merah yang tersisa separuh itu di counter, si cantik kembali melangkah. Mendekati pria pirang yang duduk nyaman di sofa, kemudian melompat duduk di sebelahnya.

Hening.

Si pirang sama sekali tak memberikan respon atas kehadirannya. Jemarinya masih sibuk menari diatas tombol joystick dan pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar LCD dihadapannya.

"Daddy~"

Belah bibir si cantik terbuka. Melantunkan panggilan bernada manja nan manis pada si pirang. Berusaha meraih sedikit atensi dari pria tampan itu.

" _Yes_ Yoongi-ya?"

 _"Finally!"_

Memekik dalam hati saat mendengar jawaban dari bibir tebal si tampan, Yoongi mulai melancarkan aksinya. Memandang layar LCD yang menampilkan si Jagoan sang Daddy yang tengah bertarung dengan beberapa prajurit.

"Apakah kau berhasil memenangkannya?"

Sang Daddy mengigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha memfokuskan jagoannya yang sibuk menebas leher para musuh.

" _Yes_ babyboy.."

Menyeringai tipis, si cantik Yoongi beringsut turun dari sofa. Meringkuk diantara kedua kaki Daddynya yang terbuka.

Jemari lentik pemuda itu bergerak cepat. Membuka dan menurunkan resleting celana yang dikenakan pria berdimple itu.

Mengeluarkan mainan kesukaannya dengan girang, kemudian memijatnya pelan. Sepasang netra sipitnya kembali terarah pada si tampan. Memandang dengan polosnya.

" _Is you still winning Dad_?"

Sang Daddy menghela nafasnya pelan. Mencoba untuk tidak menggeliat kala merasakan remasan si cantik pada penisnya.

"Y- _yes_ sweetheart.."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu Daddynya mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada gamenya.

Sayangnya ia takkan membiarkan pria penuh kuasa itu jatuh pada pesona video game idiot dan melupakannya.

Takkan pernah!

Dengan perlahan, pemuda cantik ini mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada kejantanan sang Daddy. Mengecup pelan kepala penis kesayangannya itu kemudian melahapnya.

Melilitkan lidah runcingnya pada batang yang mulai terasa panas itu. Mengecap pelan kemudian menggeram rendah. Memberikan getaran pada seluruh permukaan kulit penis sang Daddy.

"Mhhhhh~ Urmhhhhh~"

Si tampan mulai gelisah. Sedikit menggerakkan bokongnya dan mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada gamenya yang hampir berakhir.

"Sugar.. _Stop it_..."

Produser Musik ternama ini berujar dengan nafas yang mulai memburu. Buliran peluh mulai muncuk pada dahi sempitnya. Mengumpat pelan kala merasakan kuluman kuat pada miliknya.

Yoongi tertawa puas. Menungging indah diantara kedua kaki sang Daddy. Melahap penis kesukaannya seraya menggoyangkan bokong sintalnya.

Menggoda dengan pandangan sayu dan kuluman mautnya.

 **Click!**

Kim Namjoon menyerah.

Menekan tombol pause pada joysticknya dan melemparkan benda itu ke sembarang arah.

Membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pangkuannya dan memukul pelan bokong babynya. Penisnya terbangun dengan sempurna.

" _I told you to stop_ Sugar... _But you didn't listen_... _Now, this is your punishment_..."

 **Spank!**

"Urmmmhhhh~"

Menggeram kala merasakan telapak sang Daddy yang menyapa pipi bokongnya dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Yoongi melingkarkan kedua kaki rampingnya pada pinggang Namjoon. Menggesekkan kejantanan mungilnya dengan milik Daddy yang begitu perkasa.

"Unghhh~ Kalau begitu~ Hukum Yoongi Daddy~ Hukum Yoongi sepuas yang Daddy mau~"

" _Little bitch_..."

 **Slap!**

"Uaghhhh~"

Dengan cepat si tampan melesakkan penisnya kedalam hole pink sang baby. Menggeram rendah kala merasakan remasan pada kejantanannya.

Takkan pernah ada satupun yang dapat menandingi kenikmatan sang Baby.

" _Am i hurt you_?"

Bertanya dengan lembut, telapak pria tampan ini mengusap pelan pinggul sang baby. Mengecup bahu mulus tanpa cela yang tersingkap karena kaus kebesaran miliknya.

"A-a.. Ughh.. L- _little_.. Mhhhh~ Bergeraklah Dad..."

Melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya pada leher kekar sang Daddy, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk memagut bibir tebal Namjoon. Melenguh tertahan kala si pirang melesakkan penisnya.

"Hmmmmhhhh~ _Feels_... Ahhhh~ _Good_..."

Menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dari sang Daddy. Mengumpat saat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan sangat akurat. Membuatnya melepas pagutannya dan mendesah lebih kuat.

 **Bruk!**

Namjoon merubah posisi mereka dengan cepat. Menghimpit tubuh mungil Yoongi di sofa. Menekuk kedua kaki ramping babynya hingga penisnya semakin melesak ke dalam lubang sempit Yoongi.

"Aghhh! _Morehhhh_! _Harderrrr_! _Deep_ -Gyyaaaahhhh!"

Melewatkan satu minggu tanpa sex membuat permainan mereka kini terasa sepuluh kali lebih melelahkan. Rasa panas yang menjalar berhasil membuat pendingin ruangan yang ada sama sekali tak berfungsi.

Yoongi menjerit. Mencakar apapun yang dapat ia jangkau. Tumbukan penis Namjoon benar-benar gila. Tepat menghantam titik manisnya yang telah lama terabaikan.

" _Fuck_! Daddy ini benar-benar-Nyyaaaaaahhhh! Nikmaaaat!"

Namjoon terkekkeh pelan. Semakin beringas menghujamkan penis besarnya pada lubang babynya. Menyapa tonjolan merah muda milik Yoongi yang tercetak jelas dibalik kausnya.

"Uaghhhhhhh!"

Si cantik memekik kaget. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka sibuk mendesah. Memproduksi liur yang membasahi leher mulusnya.

"Pelankan sedikit suaramu Kitten... Kita masih berada di ruang tengah apartemen.."

Namjoon berujar pelan. Namun mempercepat gerakannya. Berusaha mengejar orgasmenya yang mulai dekat.

"N- _not_.. Hhh.. _Fair_!" desah Yoongi dengan pout menggemaskan pada bibirnya. " _You said that to me but_... Ughhh~ _You're pounding me too hard Daddy_ ~~"

Jemari Namjoon meraih helaian surai abu-abu Yoongi. Menariknya kuat hingga si cantik mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerang keras.

" _I can do what i want, coz' i'm your Daddy_... _I can go as hard and deep as i want_..."

Berujar dengan nada menggoda dan gigitan pelan pada apple adam milkk sang baby. Pria ini semakin memperkuat hujamannya. Menciptakan bunyi gesekan kulit yang berpadu dengan desahan merdu Yoongi.

Pemuda cantik itu meraih leher Namjoon. Memagut bibir sang Dominan dengan tak sabar demi melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Ciumannya kasar dan terburu. Seiring dengan putih yang berada di depan matanya.

" _Wanna_ ~ C- _cuumhhhh_!"

Mereka sampai di waktu yang sama. Terengah hebat setelah sex singkat nan memuaskan yang mereka lakukan.

" _Naughty boy_..." cibir Namjoon pelan.

Pria tampan itu menarik keluar kejantanannya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah sang baby. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya dan mengecup puncak surainya pelan.

"Salahkan dirimu karena lebih memilih video brengsek itu! Kau mengacuhkan aku selama satu minggu Dad~ Satu mingguuu!"

Terkekeh mendengar gerutuan menggemaskan si cantik, pria berdimple ini menggit pelan pipi tembam Yoongi. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada wajah cantik di hadapannya hingga pout yang ada berganti dengan gummy smile.

"Okay, kesalahanku.. Lain kali aku akan lebih pintar membagi waktuku antara kau dan video game itu.. Tapi bisakah kau membiarkan aku menyelesaikan level terakhirnya? Aku hampir saja menang kalau saja- hei!"

Namjoon memekik bingung saat babynya mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Meraih boneka teddy bear yang tergeletak diatas karpet seraya memandang tajam sang Daddy.

"Menikahlah sekalian dengan video game itu, _bastard_! Aku membencimu!"

"Yak! Sweetheart! Bukan itu maksudku! Yak! Min Yoongi!"

Namjoon bangkit. Memakai celananya dengan tergesa. Melangkah cepat demi menggapai sang baby yang berjalan cepat kearah kamar mereka.

" _Don't you dare to sleep with me tonight_! _I never forgive you_!"

" _But_ kitten, _i just_ -"

Brak!

"Min Yoongi! Baby _come on_! _Open the door_!"

" _Talk to my ass_!"

"Princess-"

" _I'm not you princess anymore_! _Go away_! _Leave me alonneee_!"

Dan Namjoon pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan. Yoonginya yang manis akan sangat sulit ditaklukan jika merajuk.

Yeah, mungkin Daddy tampan ini harus merelakan tubuhnya remuk karena tidur di sofa untuk beberapa malam.

"Video game sialan..." umpatnya seraya menatap nanar pintu kamarnya dan sang baby.

Poor Namjoonie Daddy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuma segini...**

 **Iseng doang..**

 **Terinspirasi dari pacarr yg lebih mentingin gamenya saat lagi berdua...**

 **REVIEWNYA HARUS PANJANG!**

 **Chu~**


	3. Sweet Lunch

**"Sweet Lunch"**

 **JinGa fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately**

 **Youu've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet Lunch**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang kuminta? Aku mau dokumen itu selesai siang ini..."

"Rapat dengan direktur Ahn jam 7 malam nanti.. Tolong periksa kembali jadwalku..."

"Aku akan pergi untuk melihat pembangunan hotel... Siapkan mobilku..."

Kalimat bernada memerintah dan terdengar tak sabar itu terlontar dari belah bibir pria tampan ini sedari pagi. Dengan sepasang manik kelam yang sibuk menatap layar laptop dan bahu lebarnya yang mengapit handle telfon.

"Baiklah... Pesan tiket ke Macau untuk lusa... Terima kasih..."

 **Prak!**

Menghela nafasnya pelan, si tampan dengan surai cokelat tua ini meletakkan gagang telfon yang sedari terapit di bahunya dengan kasar. Menyenderkan tubuh penatnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk.

Memijat pelipisnya pelan kala pening mulai menyerang kepalanya. Merasa lelah dengan rutinitasnya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang property.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu ruangannya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian sexy dan riasan make up yang mengiasi paras angkuhnya.

Berjalan pelan kearahnya seraya membawa sebuah nampan dengan cangkir yang menguarkan kepulan asap tipis beraroma harum.

"Kopimu _Sajangnim_.." ucapnya dengan suara menggoda.

Pria tampan ini hanya mengangguk singkat. Melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. Bersikap acuh kala sekretaris cantiknya berjalan kearah sisi belakang sofa yang didudukinya.

Menyentuh kedua bahu lebarnya dan memberikan pijatan lembut di sana.

"Apakah kau lelah _Sajangnim_?" tanya sang Venus pelan.

"Ya.. Sedikit penat.."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mencari hiburan? _Sajangnim_ bisa mati muda jika terus memaksakan diri untuk bekerja..."

Si tampan terkekeh. Menyamankan dirinya dan memejamkan kedua netranya kala si cantik mengarahkan jemarinya pada pelipisnya.

"Dan membiarkan perusahaan terbengkalai? _Come on_ Hyoneul-ah.. Kau tak pintar memberi saran..."

Hyoneul mendecih. Mendorong kesal sisi kepala atasannya dengan kesal kemudian beringsut menjauh. Bersedekap seraya menatap si pria penuh kuasa dengan tajam.

"Aku berkata begini karena aku perduli padamu _Oppa_!"

"Ckk! Aku tahu kau punya maksud terselubung! Kau takkan bersikap baik padaku jika tak menginginkan sesuatu!"

Wanita cantik itu mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Maksud dan niatnya terbaca. Pria di hadapannya memang berbahaya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah! Aku ingin pergi berkencan dengan Jongdae nanti malam! Bisakah kau mencari alasan agar _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tidak mengkhawatirkan dan mengomeliku?"

Kim Seokjin tertawa. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah adiknya yang selalu meminta perlindungan padanya saat ingin berkencan.

"Aku tidak dapat berjanji padamu.. Tapi akan kuusahakan..."

Wanita cantik itu memekik senang. Mengecup cepat bibir sang Oppa kemudian melangkah senang kearah pintu.

"Kau yang terbaik Seokkie _Oppa_! Aku mencintaimu!" ujarnya sebelum menghilang dibalik papan tebal nan mahal itu.

 **Ding!**

Bunyi ponsel itu mmenghentikan tawa si tampan Seokjin. Membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya dan mmeraih benda tipis yang berada diatas meja kerjanya.

Membola kala mendapati sebuah pesan dari seseorang dengan username Sugar pada ponselnya.

 _"Pulanglah untuk makan siang Dad... Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu..."_

Sebuah seringai tipis muncul pada sudut bibir si tampan. Meraih kunci mobil dan jasnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan untuk si Sugar.

 _"Aku akan pulang.."_

Dan Kim inipun melangkah riang. Meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya demi menemui Sugarnya.

.

.

.

Mobil Audi hitam nan mengkilap ini tiba di sebuah area parkir apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam. Seiring dengan sang pemilik yang menampakkan wujudnya.

Menekan tombol lock pada remote kecil yang tergantung bersama dengan kunci mobilnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh kala terdengar bunyi klik dari kendaraan mewah itu.

Kim Seokjin bersenandung pelan. Memasuki gedung apartemen mewah dihadapannya dengan riang. Seakan mendapatkan semangat baru.

Melangkahkan kedua tungkainya dengan cepat kala pintu lift terbuka. Membawa kedua kakinya menyusuri koridor dan berhenti tepat pada pintu dengan nomor 159E pada permukaannya.

Jemari panjang pria tampan ini menekan password yang telah dihafalnya diluar kepala. Memasang senyum menawannya kala pintu itu terbuka.

"Yoongi-ya _i'm ho_ -"

"Daddy!"

 **Grepp!**

Pelukan erat yang didapatkannya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Seokjin berjengit kaget. Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terhuyung dan membalas pelukan si penghuni apartemen.

" _Hello_ baby... _How's your day_?"

Sosok dengan kostum maid yang membalut tubuhnya itu terkekeh pelan. Melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum menggemaskan pada Seokjin. Menampilkan paras manisnya yang ternoda oleh saus dan cokelat.

"Menyenangkan! Yoongi baru saja mempelajari resep baru yang disiarkan di tv... Yoongi... Ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk Daddy.."

Betapa Seokjin ingin mengecup pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Namun ia tahu jika mereka masih berada diambang pintu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika seseorang melihat mereka.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku untuk masuk huh?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Menyingkirkan tubuhnya demi mempersilahkan sang Daddy untuk masuk. Mengekori sosok tampan itu dengan kedua kaki pendeknya yang telanjang.

" _So_... Menu apa yang berhasil kau masak baby?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada penasaran yang kentara.

Pemuda cantik dengan surai platina itu meraih lengan Seokjin. Menarik pria tampan itu menuju dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang tengah dengan bersemangat.

"A-ah! Tunggu dulu!"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Menutup akses menuju dapur dengan tubuh mungilnya yang berbalut dres maid pendek. Berbalik dengan cepat dan meletakkan telapak mungilnya pada kedua mata pria itu.

"Ya! Kenapa menutup mataku huh?"

"Kejutan! Ayo! Aku akan menuntun Dad ke meja makan!"

Seokjin tertawa pelan. Mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka. Menurut ketika pemuda cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi makan.

"Buka matamu setelah hitungan ketiga... Okey?"

" _Hana_..."

" _Dul_..."

" _Set_!"

Si tampan Kim membuka kedua bannernya. Membola kala mendapati sebuah cake strawberry cantik tersaji diatas piring. Beralih pada babynya yang tersenyum bangga di sebelahnya.

"K-kau.. Membuat ini?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Umm! Aku meniru resep yang ada.. Tidak sempurna sih.. Tapi bisa dimakan kok Dad!"

Seokjin tersenyum. Melirik kearah jemari Yoongi yang berhias plester dan luka yang masih baru.

Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya. Membuat segala kekesalannya dan lelahnya hilang dalam sekejap. Tergantikan dengan bahagia yang membuncah.

" _Lemme taste it_..."

Berjingkat senang, Yoongi segera meraih garpu dan pisau pada wadah yang ada. Memotong sedikit dari cake cantik itu kemudian menyuapkannya pada sang Daddy.

Mengigit pelan bibir sewarna persiknya kala memandang Seokjin yang mengunyah masakan buatannya.

"Ini enak sayang... Benar-benar enak!" puji Seokjin tulus. Menghadirkan rona menggemaskan pada pipi gembil sang baby.

" _Jinjjayo_?!"

"Kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang Dad katakan? Ini.. Cobalah..."

Pemuda ini menerima suapan yang diberikan sang Daddy. Membola kala merasakan masakan yang ia buat.

"Ahhh.. Enaak! Aku tidak menyangka kalau rasanya seenak ini! Akan kufoto dan kukirimkan pada Zitao! Dia pasti iri karena aku berhasil memasak sebuah cake!"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum saat Yoongi berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Pria ini melangkah pelan kearah dispenser dan mengisi gelas dengan air dingin.

Meminum liquid bening itu perlahan seraya melirik sang baby yang sudah kembali dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

 **Glek!**

Seokjin meneguk kasar minumannya. Mengumpat kala melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Min Yoongi, babynya yang manis tengah berdiri di tepi meja makan. Sedikit menunggingkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai cake yang berada di sisi ujung meja.

Namun yang membuat si tampan Kim ini menggeram rendah adalah bongkahan kenyal nan putih milik Yoongi yang terpampang bebas di depan kedua matanya.

Kitten manis itu melupakan underwarenya ternyata.

 **Plak!**

"Kyaaa!"

Si cantik Yoongi memekik kaget saat merasakan tamparan pada pipi bokongnya. Baru menyadari bahwa sang Daddy sudah mengapit tubuhnya dan meremas bongkahan sexynya.

"Anak nakal... Siapa yang mengijinkanmu bertelanjang di apartemen huh?"

Bertanya dengan suara rendah menggoda tepat di telinga si cantik. Membuat pemuda bersurai platina itu tersenyum dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya pelan. Tepat pada permukaan penis Seokjin yang tertutup celana.

"A-ah... Untuk apa memakai celana jika pada akhirnya akan dilepas juga?"

Seokjin membalikkan tubuh Yoongi cepat. Menatap sepasang manik kelam pemuda cantik itu kemudian menyeringai.

"Pelacur.. Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini..." desis pria tampan itu seraya membelai paha dalam Yoongi. Membuat sang submisif mendesis.

"Jika aku tidak... Ugh.. Merencanakannya... D-dad pasti akan langsung... Shhh... Kembali ke kantor..."

Dengan cepat cepat, pria tampan bermarga Kim itu menyambar bibir Yoongi. Melumat belah sewarna cherry itu dengan kasar.

Bahkan bibir Yoongi lebih manis dari cake yang baru saja ia makan. Membuatnya ingin terus dan terus merasakan nikmat itu.

"Eunghhh~ Mmhhh~"

Yoongi sedikit mendesis. Mengeluarkan desahan disela ciuman panasnya. Mengigit bibir bawah Seokjin nakal dan menariknya.

"Shhh- Awshhh!"

Si cantik terkekeh kala ciuman mereka terlepas. Mendorong tubuh Seokjin hingga pemuda tampan itu terduduk di kursi makan.

Beringsut menungging diantara kedua kaki sang Daddy yang terbuka. Jemarinya membuka sabuk dan kancing celana denga terlatih. Membebaskan mainan favoritnya yang terbangun.

" _Hello lil' Jinnie_! _Long time no see_!"

Menggenggam penis Seokjin perlahan, pemuda cantik ini mulai mengecup puncak kejantanan sang Daddy. Menyapa permukaan kulit panas itu dengan lidah runcingnya. Membuat sang dominan mendesis lirih.

"A-ah.. _Suck it._."

Mandapat lampu hijau, Yoongi pun melahap ereksi Seokjin dengan cepat. Mengigit gemas seraya menghisap kuat penis besar itu. Mendorong ujung tumpulnya hingga memenuhi rongga mulutnya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Pria Kim ini menggeram pelan. Menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya memejam nikmat. Jemarinya tak bisa diam dan terus meremas surai platina yang berada di selangkangannya. Terbuai oleh mulut Yoongi yang seperti surga.

"Kau semakin pintar bitch... Aghhh! _Shitt_!"

Sebenarnya Seokjin adalah pria sopan nan santun. Namun entah mengapa, ia akan selalu bersikap liar jika berhadapan dengan kucing manis bernama Min Yoongi.

Dengan jahil, presdir Kim Coorporation ini merendahkan tubuhnya. Menarik resleting gaun Yoongi hingga kain itu menggantung pada lengan si cantik. Menampilkan punggung mulus dan pantat kenyal yang tengah menungging indah.

"Kita lihat... Apakah kau masih hebat jika aku memanjakan-"

"Urmhhhh!"

"Ini..."

Memasukkan dua jemarinya pada lubang Yoongi. Membuat si cantik menggeram pelan. Memberikan getaran lebih pada penisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"Kau basah sayang.."

Yoongi melemas. Konsentrasinya pecah karena gerakan jemari Seokjin pada lubangnya. Kedua lengan dan lututnya mulai lemas dan sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengigit kejantanan Daddynya yang besar.

Yoongi tahu, Seokjin sengaja melakukannya agar ia berhenti melakukan blowjob. Pria itu takkan sudi membuang spermanya ke lantai atau ke mulutnya.

"Nyaaahhhhh!"

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh mungil pemuda cantik itu melemas. Seokjin berhasil menemukan sweetspotnya dan menekan titik itu kuat. Membuatnya melepehkan penis favoritnya begitu saja dan mendesah keras.

Pria Kim itu menarik cepat jemarinya. Memanfaatkan keadaan dan mengangkat tubuh Yoongi cepat. Mendudukkannya di kursi dan mengikat kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan dasinya.

Ia akan bermain-main dulu.

"Dad... _Please_... Aku tidak ingin mentimun atau pisang... Rasanya tidak enak!"

Seokjin tertawa pelan. Melangkah kearah dapur dan mengabaikan Yoongi yang menatapnya memelas. Meraih ice cream dan madu dalam jar. Membawanya kembali dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

Bibir tebal pria Kim ini bersiul pelan. Menatap Yoongi yang mendesis pelan karena ereksinya.

"Aku sedang ingin makanan manis Sugar.. Tenang saja..."

Membuka wadah ice cream dalam genggamannya dan bersimpuh di antara kaki ramping Yoongi, Seokjin pun membalurkan susu dingin itu pada penis Yoongi.

"Aghhhh! Terlalu dingiiiiin!"

Yoongi meronta. Penisnya serasa beku. Nyeri dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Berusaha menghindar saat Seokjin hendak menambahkan ice cream vanila itu pada paha dalamnya.

" _No_ Dad! _No mo_ \- Gyahhhhhhhhhh!"

Pemuda cantik itu mendesah kuat. Kepalanya menengadah menahan nikmat kala Seokjin mengulum miliknya. Ice cream vanila yang ada perlahan mencair. Berbalur dengan liur sang Daddy yang terasa hangat.

"Aghhh! Leb- uaghhh! Lebih kuathhh!"

Perlahan buliran peluh mulai menghiasi tubuh telanjang Yoongi. Seokjin menghisap miliknya begitu kuat. Rasanya ngilu namun begitu menantang.

Kepalanya pusing kala membayangkan betapa hangatnya mulut Seokjin. Menyesap seluruh dingin dan memberikan panas yang menggairahkan.

"D-dad! _Stoph_! _I'm so close_ -ahhh!"

Seokjin menyeringai. Memperkuat kulumannya kala merasakan kedutan samar pada penis Yoongi. Menerka waktu yang tepat untuk-

 **Plop!**

-melepaskan kulumannya.

"Aghh! Daddy _it's hurt_!"

Yoongi terisak. Ia hampir mendapatkan cumnya dan dengan sadisnya Seokjin justru melepaskan kulumannya. Kepalanya sakit karena batal orgasme.

"Kau sedang Dad hukum sayang... Dan hukuman itu tidak pernah menyenangkan..."

 **Brugh!**

Dengan kasar Seokjin menarik tubuh Yoongi. Menghimpitnya kuat hingga pemuda cantik itu bertumpu pada sisi meja. Menungging seraya berjinjit.

"Arghhh! Penisku! Terjepit!"

Pria Kim ini terlihat tak perduli. Meraih jar madu dan meraup isinya dengan kedua jarinya. Melumuri lubang Yoongi yang berkedut dengan cairan kental itu.

"Uaghhh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jauhkan wajahmu!"

Yoongi memekik kaget kala lidah Daddy menyapa lubangnya. Menjilat pelan seraya sedikit menggesekkan hidung bangirnya diantara pipi bokongnya.

 _Rimming_.

Meskipun sering bercinta dan bereksperimen, Seokjin tak pernah melakukan _rimming_ untuknya. Membuatnya merasa risih dan malu.

Namun ia tak pernah menyangka jika rasanya senikmat ini. Seokjin terlalu lihai. Menjilat kemudian mengigit. Menggesek permukaan lubangnya dan menghisap pelan.

Ini benar-benar gila!

"Daddy _please_! Aghhh! _Don't_! _I can't hold it_! _Too muchh_ \- Kyaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Yoongi meraung. Penisnya semakin terhimpit dan ia perlu melepaskan hasratnya. Pergelangannya membiru karena terus-menerus tertarik.

"Daddy... Hiks.. Hiks.. _Stop_... Hiks.. Hiks... Kau membuat aku gila... Hiks.. Hiks.."

Seokjin menyerah. Mengalah dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari bokong Yoongi. Memposisikan ereksi penuhnya tepat di depan cincin merah muda yang berkedut lapar itu.

" _Uljimayo_ Sugar... _Uljima_..."

Pria tampan itu berbisik lembut. Mengecup bahu Yoongi sesekali demi menenagkan sang baby.

"Aku akan masuk..."

Dengan perlahan Seokjin melesakkan penis besarnya. Menggeram kala lubang Yoongi menyempit seakan menolak kehadirannya. Meremasnya begitu kuat hingga tak tergambarkan.

"M- _move_..."

Pria Kim ini mulai bergerak. Menarik kejantanannya perlahan, kemudian melesakkannya dengan kuat. Tepat menumbuk prostat Yoongi hingga membuat si cantik berteriak kuat.

" _Fuck_! Agh! Agh! Agh! _Fuck me harder_ Daddy! _Please_! _Pounding me_! Hiks! Hikss!"

Yoongi benar-benar menggila. Menikmati tumbukan Seokjin pada lubangnya yang begitu kuat. Membuat tubuhnya menempel sempurna pada permukaan meja.

Mendesah, menjerit, dan meraung dengan liur yang membasahi celah bibirnya.

" _You're the sweetest_ Sugar..."

" _More_! Daddy _moree_!"

"Bahkan madu ataupun cokelat tak dapat menyaingimu..."

"Aghhhh! Daddy! Uwahhhhh! _Crush_! _Crush my hole_!"

Seokjin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Mengecup tengkuk babynya dan meninggalkan hickey yang cukup banyak.

Pria itu mempercepat tumbukannya. Seakan tak memberikan kesempatan Yoongi untuk bernafas. Menggeram pelan saat merasakan putih yang semakin dekat.

" _I'm close_ Sugar..." bisiknya pelan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _More_... _Roughly_! _Close_... _Wanna_ \- Nyahhhhhh!"

Yoongi berhasil mendapatkan cumnya. Menembakan spermanya hingga membasahi meja dan lantai. Mendesah keras kala cairan Seokjin memenuhi lubangnya.

Tubuh mungil itu hampir saja jatuh menghantam lantai jika sang Daddy tak sigap menahannya. Melepaskan ikatan pada tangan sang baby dan menggendong pemuda manis itu. Membawa si surai platina ke kamar dan merebahkannya di ranjang.

"Kau lelah Sugar?" bisiknya pelan.

"Ummm... Aku akan selalu lelah meskipun hanya satu set sex bersamamu Dad.."

Seokjin terkekeh. Ikut berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Melirik jam dinding yang berdetak pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kenapa Dad? Kenapa Dad tersenyum seperti itu?"

Yoongi mencubit pelan kedua pipi tirus Seokjin. Menatap pria itu dengan sepasang manik polosnya.

" _Nothing_.. Tidurlah sayang... Daddy akan menemanimu disini..."

Pemuda cantik itu membola. Menatap tak percaya pada pria super sibuk dihadapannya.

"Memangnya tidak kembali ke kantor?"

Pria Kim itu menggeleng. Merengkuh tubuh Yoongi dalam dekapannya, kemudian mengecup gemas bibirnya.

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktu liburanku disini... Hyoneul mengoceh tadi pagi dan menyuruhku berlibur... Aku rasa, wanita itu ada benarnya.."

Si manis Yoongi memekik senang. Mengecup bibir Seokjin cepat kemudian membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Sampaikan pada Hyoneul _noona_... Aku mencintainya!" gumam Yoongi pelan. Memancing tawa sang Daddy.

"Yeah... Sepertinya aku berhutang banyak pada si cerewet itu..."

Seokjin pun meraih ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi chat dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada adik tercintanya.

Mengunci layar ponsel pintar itu kemudian menyusul sang Baby yang terlelap lebih dulu dalam dekapannya.

 _"Berkencanlah sepuasnya... Oppa akan mengatakan pada Umma dan Appa bahwa kita sedang liburan... Saranghae.. Nae dongsaeng.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Entah mengapa saya kehilangan mood saya dalam menulis... Ini mungkin akan menjadi ff terakhir saya... Mungkin... Tapi semoga saja tidak..**

 **Saya begitu mencintai dunia tulis menulis... Tapi terkadang orang menganggap sebelah mata apa yang saya lakukan...**

 **Okay, kita akhiri cuap2 ini..**

 **Jangan lupa review!**

 **Chu!**


	4. Sugar's Day Out

**"Sugar's Day Out"**

 **MinYoon fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugar's Day Out**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda dengan surai platina yang menghiasi wajahnya tampak bergelung malas. Tubuh mungilnya yang hanya berbalut sweater kebesaran dan underware pendek yang menampilkan kaki rampingnya berguling-guling diatas ranjang empuk.

Bosan.

Hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan pemuda manis ini.

"Ughhhh... Benar-benar menyebalkaaaaaaan!" pekiknya kesal.

Diliriknya setumpuk mainan yang terkumpul dalam sebuah box di sudut ruangan. Memancing kedua kakinya untuk menapak marmer mahal dibawahnya.

Jemari lentiknya mulai meraih barang-barang yang ada dalam box itu. Mengeluarkannya seraya memandang satu per satu dan menggerutu kecil.

"Dildo baru dari Hoseok Daddy... Ckk!"

"Egg vibrator dari Seokjin Daddy? Ugh... Terlalu kecil..."

"Nipple messanger dari Namjoonie Daddy? Lupakan! Aku masih marah padanya!"

Si manis ini membongkar satu per satu mainan yang diberikan Daddynya. Membuangnya ke lantai tanpa berniat mencoba salah satunya.

Tak menyadari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Menampilkan pria tampan bersurai oranye dengan setelan jas yang membalut tubuh atletisnya.

Menyeringai samar seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang berbalut pantofel mahal kearah si cantik yang begitu mungil karena berjongkok di sudut ruangan.

Grepp

"Sugar... _What are you doing here_?"

Meskipun mengatakannya dengan berbisik, si cantik mampu mengenalinya dengan baik. Membuat pemuda bersurai platina itu membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan tersenyum senang kala mendapati pria tampan yang memeluknya.

"Jimin Daddy!"

" _Hello_ Sugar.. _I'm home_..."

Yoongi memekik senang. Membiarkan Jimin menggendong tubuhnya dan memutarnya pelan.

"Kenapa baru datang... Biasanya Daddy yang paling sering mengunjungi aku..."

Mengatakan dengan bibir cherrynya yang mengerucut lucu. Membuat Jimin tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjamah belah manis Yoongi dan menyesapnya lembut.

"Memangnya seberapa lama aku meninggalkanmu huh?" tanyanya dengan senyum menawan.

"Ummm... Hampir sebulan... Ya... Kira-kira sebulan..."

Pria bermarga Park ini terkekeh kecil. Menggigit gemas pipi kemerahan babynya. Mengundang kekehan sang empunya yang terdengar merdu.

"Ya! Hanya tiga minggu! Tak sampai satu bulan baby..."

"Terserah!" ucap Yoongi malas. Menangkup kedua pipi Jimin yang berada lebih rendah darinya kemudian mendaratkan butterfly kiss diatas bibir pria Park itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Dad..."

Jimin mengangguk singkat. Membenarkan koala hugs babynya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang selalu disukai sang baby.

"Aku pun merindukanmu Sugar.. Sangat..."

Min Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Melirik kearah lain demi menyelamatkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Senyuman Jimin adalah salah satu yang membuatnya berdebar.

" _Kyeopta_ ~~"

"Ugh! Berhenti menggodaku Dad! Menyebalkan~~"

Pemuda manis bersurai platina itu beringsut turun dari gendongan Jimin. Menapakan kaki rampingnya kemudian beringsut memungut mainannya yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Kukira aku akan menemukanmu telanjang dengan vibrator pada holemu... Atau bermain dengan diatas ranjang..."

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Merengut seraya melempar mainannya kedalam box. Meniup poninya yang sedikit basah kemudian bersedekap memandang Jimin.

"Aku bosan! Mainan itu sudah kucoba semua! Dan aku malas memakainya lagi... sedang di laundry.. Lihat? Tidak ada dikamarku~~"

"Aah~ Jadi babyku ini bosan huh?"

Jimin menyeringai. Melangkah menuju lemari Yoongi dan membukanya. Bersiul pelan kala melihat banyak kostum menggemaskan yang tergantung apik di dalamnya.

Mengambil asal sebuah ripped jeans dan menutup lemari itu kembali. Mengabaikan tatapan babynya yang terlihat bingung, kemudian menarik sosok mungil itu kasar.

Membantingnya ke kasur dan mengikat kedua tangannya dengan cepat pada bedpost ranjang.

"Yak! Daddy lepaskan! Aku kan sudah bilang! Aku tidak mau bermain dengan mainan-mainan itu!"

Pemuda cantik ini memekik kesal. Menendang udara demi mencoba menyingkirkan jemari sang Daddy yang membuka underwarenya.

"Aku membawakan mainan baru untukmu sayang.. Cockring dengan vibrator.. Kau harus mencobanya!"

Sepasang manik Yoongi membola. Menggeleng kala memandang benda yang berada dalam genggaman Daddynya. Menolak dipasangi benda yang menyiksa itu.

"No! Daddy don't- Awshhhh!"

Jimin menggenggam kuat penis mungilnya. Membuatnya meringis merasakan ngilu pada kejantanannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu! Aghhhh!"

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu menjadi anak nakal huh?"

Berdecak pelan, Pemimpin Redaksi majalah ternama ini memasangkan sex toys itu cepat. Melingkupi pangkal penis babynya dan menguncinya dengan kunci khusus.

"Agh! T-terlalu ketaaat!"

Yoongi meringis. Jemari Jimin sama sekali tidak memberikan kenyamanan. Pria itu bergerak dengan kasar dan terburu. Membuatnya merasa nyeri.

"Mari coba yang ini..."

 **Slap!**

"Arghhhh! Brengsek! Terlalu keriiiing!"

Dengan acuh, sang Daddy melesakkan sebuah vibrator berukuran medium pada hole Yoongi. Menahannya dengan butt plug hingga benda panjang itu tetap di tempatnya. Menyenggol prostat Yoongi pelan.

Jimin bukanlah tipe Daddy yang akan murka jika babynya berucap kasar atau melawan. Ia akan semakin senang mengerjai pemuda manis itu jika sedang emosi.

Memasangkan kembali underware dan ripped jeans pada tubuh Yoongi. Membuat Kedua sex toys itu semakin menekan dua titik sensitive si manis. Membungkus apik area pribadi itu.

" _Perfect_..." puji Jimin seraya melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan Yoongi.

"Karena kau mengeluh kalau kau bosan berada disini... Dad akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini... _Otte_?"

Yoongi membola. Yang benar saja! Jalan -jalan dengan sex toys yang menempel pada tubuhmu! Apa Daddynya yang tampan itu sudah gila.

"Dad.. Shh.. Jangan.. Bercanda..."

Jimin tersenyum. Menarik lembut lengan Yoongi hingga pemuda itu berdiri dengan lemas. Merapikan tatanan rambut si cantik kemudian mengecup pipinya cepat.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Min Yoongi... Kita akan jalan-jalan dan menghilangkan kebosananmu! _Kajja_!"

.

.

.

Min Yoongi menggerakkan kedua kakinya gelisah. Cockring dan vibrator yang terpasang pada tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman. Seakan mengganjal dan mencengkramnya disaat yang bersamaan.

Di sebelahnya, Jimin sibuk menyetir. Bersiul pelan mengikuti alunan lagu yang terpasang pada mobil mewahnya.

Pria tampan itu melajukan kendaraannya menuju area taman bermain. Memarkirkannya cepat, kemudian melepas seatbelt yang terpasang pada tubuhnya, dan tubuh babynya.

"D-dad... _Please_... Lepaskan cockring dan vibrator sialan ini... Aku tidak menyukainya..."

Yoongi merengek. Masih bergerak gelisah ditempatnya. Menatap memelas pada Daddynya yang sibuk melepas jas dan dasinya.

"Ckkk.. Jangan banyak mengeluh Yoongi-ya... Dad tak suka melihatmu seperti itu..."

Meraih remote yang berada dalam sakunya. Tersenyum tanpa dosa pada babynya, kemudian-

Rrrrrrhhhhhh!

-menyalakan sex toys yang terpasang pada kejantanan dan hole Yoongi dengan level maksimal.

"Uwaaaaaaghhhhh! _Andwae_! _Andwaeeeeeeee_!"

Tubuh mungil Yoongi terhempas ke jok yang ia duduki. Kaki kurus pemuda itu bergetar kuat. Tak mampu menahan segala kenikmatan yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya kala cockring dan vibrator yang ada bergetar cepat.

"Hahahaahaha... _Neomu kyeoptaaaa_ ~"

Bukannya mematikan getaran sex toys itu, Jimin justru menambahkannya dengan meremas kuat penis Yoongi. Membuat si cantik memekik kuat dan hampir menangis.

"Jangan disentuh brengsek! Akhhhhh! _Fuck_!"

"Kau berani berujar brengsek padaku? Hebaaaat~"

Membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat, Jimin segera beranjak. Berjalan ke sisi pintu yang lain dan membukanya kasar. Menarik lengan Yoongi hingga pemuda itu terpaksa bangkit dengan bertumpu pada tubuh kekarnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku mau pulang... Yoongi mau pulang..."

Kitten manis itu bergumam pelan. Meremat kuat kemeja Jimin demi menahan kenikmatan pada penis dan holenya.

"Sayangnya kita sudah disini baby Yoon... _Let's try some games and enjoy your punishment_.."

Dan Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah saat Jimin menuntunnya lembut. Setidaknya pria tampan itu menurunkan level getaran sex toysnya hinggan sedikit membantunya untuk bernafas.

.

.

.

"Woaaaaahhh... Tempat ini benar-benar ramai!"

Jimin bergumam kagum. Melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan banyak orang.

Lengannya masih melingkar mesra di pinggang Yoongi. Sedikit membantu babynya untuk berdiri dengan benar dan kelihatan normal di mata pengunjung lain.

"Sugar.. Kau ingin jalan-jalan dulu atau mencoba beberapa wahana permainan?"

Pria tampan ini bertanya dengan lembut. Tersenyum menawan pada beberapa orang yang menatapnya kagum. Seakan dirinya adalah selebriti.

"Aku ingin pullang secepatnya dan melepaskan mainan sialan ini..." desis Yoongi tajam.

" _Arra_.. _Arra_.. Kita coba satu permainan!"

Untuk apa bertanya jika pada akhirnya kau memutuskan segala sesuatunya sendiri Jimin-ssi?

"Aaaaah! Roller coaster sepertinya seru! Ayo kesana!"

Dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaannya, Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi kuat. Membuat pemuda itu berjalan terpincang karena vibrator yang menyumpal lubangnya.

"Tidak! Dad! Aku bisa mati jika menaiki permainan itu! Arghh!"

Pria tampan itu terlihat tak perduli. Membeli tiket dengan cepat dan membawa Yoongi pada kursi wahana ekstrim itu.

"Dad.. _Please_.. Hiks.. Hiks... Aku tak bisa..."

Seperti anak kecil, Min Yoongi terisak. Memandang Jimin disebelahnya dengan netranya yang telah basah.

Posisinya yang kini duduk membuat vibrator medium itu semakin melesak di lubangnya. Menumbuk prostatnya pelan dan menjalarkan rasa nikmat hingga ke kepalanya.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu... Dad jamin kau akan menyukai permainan ini..." bisik Jimin kemudian mendaratkan kecupan pada sudut bibir Yoongi.

Perlahan roller coaster itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Menanjak jalurnya yang curam dan berhenti ketika sampai di puncak.

Jimin tersenyum. Mengeluarkan remote dari sakunya kemudian memandang babynya yang menggeleng pelan padanya.

"Aaaaarrgghhhhhh!"

Yoongi menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Suaranya berbaur dengan jeritan para pengunjung lain yang menikmati cepatnya laju roller coaster yang menurun dan berputar.

Jimin berhasil membuatnya kehilangan jiwanya. Perutnya mual dan kepalanya pening. Gerakan roller coaster yang cepat dan tajam membuat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan kuat.

Vibrator di lubang dan penisnya bergetar sangat cepat. Begitu cepat hingga Yoongi bahkan tak dapat membuka matanya dan sibuk meraung di tempatnya.

Jimin tertawa. Menikmati raut wajah tersiksa Yoongi yang benar-benar membuat hasratnya bangkit.

Wajah yang penuh peluh, pandangannya sayu, dan bibir yang terbuka mengeluarkan umpatan dan erangan adalah pemandangan paling indah baginya.

 **Pfffff**

Kereta cepat itu perlahan melambat. Seiring dengan Pria Park tampan ini yang menurunkan getaran sex toys pada tubuh Yoongi ke level tiga.

 **Klik!**

Satu per satu pengunjung menuruni kursi mereka. Begitu juga dengannya yang membantu Yoongi untuk turun dengan memapahnya. Memberikan isyarat bagi petugas yang ada bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

Yoongi melangkah gontai. Kedua kakinya lemas dan gemetar. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dekat tempat sampah dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" _Are you okay_ Sugar?"

Yoongi tahu, pertanyaan Jimin hanyalah basa-basi semata. Pria tampan itu adalah salah satu yang tak punya hati nurani. Meski ada yang lebih sadis darinya.

 **Plak!**

Menepis lengan sang Daddy yang memegang pundaknya. Si manis bersurai platina ini mengusap bibirnya cepat. Berusaha bangkit yang berujung pada dirinya yang jatuh terduduk dan kembali mendesah kuat.

"Hahahaha... Berhentilah bersikap merajuk seperti itu.. Dad tahu kau menyukai apa yang Dad berikan padamu..." ucap Jimin seraya bersedekap.

"Kau itu pelacur binal Min Yoongi... Kau tentu senang jika sesuatu menumbuk lubangmu dengan cepat dan kuat... Hmm?"

Pemuda cantik itu hanya bisa meraup udara. Malas berdebat dengan Jimin yang akan selalu menang dengan kuasanya. Dengan lemas, ia berusaha bangkit dan menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Penis mungilnya terasa sakit. Sudah dua kali mendapat orgasme kering dan rasanya begitu menyiksa.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencoba permainan itu... _Kajja_!"

Pria tampan ini kembali menarik lengan Yoongi menuju sebuah wahana ekstrim lainnya. Bentuknya panjang dan dapat berputar 180 derajat.

Membayangkan guncangannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi pusing.

Apalagi saat menaikinya.

"Dad.. Hhhh... _Please_... _Please_... _I'm begging you_... _I wanna go home Dad_.."

Jimin berpura-pura tuli. Pria itu justru memasangkan pengaman pada tubuh babynya dengan penuh perhatian. Mengundang decakan dan pekikan beberapa pengunjung yang ada.

Berontak pun tak bisa. Yoongi hanya dapat pasrah mengikuti keinginan Daddynya. Meski rasanya seperti hendak mati, ia akan tetap menjalani semuanya.

Karena percuma melawan Jimin. Pria itu takkan melepaskannya dengan mudah. Meskipun ia meminta, memohon, atau menyembah sekalipun.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Yoongi menyerah. Tak lagi dapat memaksakan dirinya.

Kedua kakinya bahkan tak lagi dapat bergerak. Mati rasa karena terlalu banyak mendapat rangsangan.

Kejantanannya terasa berat dan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir precum cair karena terlalu lama menahan orgasme. Membasahi celana jeansnya yang untungnya berwarna hitam.

Kini pemuda cantik itu hanya dapat mengerang lirih dalam mobil. Membiarkan sang Daddy membawanya kemanapun pria itu suka.

 **Klik**

Suara seatbelt yang terbuka itu membuat Yoongi membuka kedua matanya. Mendapati Jimin yang membuka ripped jeansnya dan kemeja flannel yang ia kenakan.

Menyisakan underware basah dan kaus putih yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

" _Am i hurt you_?" bisiknya sang Daddy pelan. Membawa tubuh sang baby dalam koala hugsnya.

" _A little_... Huks.. Huks.."

Pemuda bersurai platina ini menangis pelan. Memeluk leher Daddy dan menumpukan pipinya pada bahu pria tampan itu.

Sampai ia sadar kala kedua kakinya terbenam dalam air. Membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dan membola kala menndapati mereka yang tengah berada di laut.

"D-daddy..."

"Yes Sugar?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! A-aku tidak bisa berenang!"

Si cantik Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya kala air mulai membasahi Jimin sampai batas dada. Melupakan sejenak nyeri di tubuhnya dan mengumpat tentang kegilaan Daddynya.

"Berpeganglah yang erat jika tak ingin tenggelam sayangku..." bisik Jimin menggoda.

Pria tampan itu menurunkan underware Yoongi juga miliknya. Melepaskan semua atribut yang menempel pada tubuh si manis tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

"A-aahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Yoongi mendesah kuat. Menembakkan cummnya yang membuat tubuhnya serasa melayang. Mengundang kekehan lembut dari sang Daddy.

" _Feels good_ huh?"

"K-keter... Aghhh.. Keterlaluan..."

Min Yoongi menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. Menyambar kesal bibir Jimin dan melumatnya kasar. Presetan dengan peraturan sialan untuk tak menyakiti Daddynya.

Menggigit dan menarik kuat bibir bawah Daddynya. Membuat sang dominan memekik dan meringis menahan perih.

 **Gyutt**

"Nyahhhhh~~"

Dengan jahil pria tampan ini meremat kuat paha dalam Yoongi. Menggesekkan ereksinya pelan pada bokong si manis tak sabar.

"Ughhh... Apa penismu merindukan rumahnya~~ Daddy?"

"Yeah... Aku rasa dia begitu merindukan lubang laparmu itu _Slut_..."

"Tapi kau takkan bisa mendapatkan lubangku jika kita masih terendam dalam air seperti ini Dad..."

Yoongi menyeringai nakal. Kalinya bergerak lembut mengusap pinggul Jimin. Membuat pria bertubuh indah itu sedikit mendesis.

"Apakah kau pikir aku tak bisa? Aku adalah perenang terbaik di sekolahku jika kau lupa..."

Menarik kedua pipi bokong Yoongi berlawanan. Menempatkan kepala penisnya pada lubang ketat yang berkedut lapar.

"K-kalau begitu buktikan... Shhhh.. Buktikan padaku kalau penismu itu bisa memuaskan aku..."

" _Slut_!"

 **Slap!**

"Grrrhhh.. Ahhhhh!"

Yoongi menggeram nikmat. Merasakan penis besar Jimin yang menyapa dinding rektumnya. Juga air laut dingin yang ikut masuk dan membasahi lubangnya. Membuatnya terasa penuh.

"Sialan! Kau begitu sempit _bitch_!"

"D-dan kau ter... Ughhh.. Terlalu besar brengsek!"

Kedua telapak Jimin tersimpan apik pada bokong Yoongi. Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menggagahi rektum sempitnya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti.

Air laut yang tenang seolah mengizinkan mereka untuk mengejar puncak gairah. Bergerak stabil namun kuat dan dalam.

Seolah menyentuh Yoongi hingga ke dalam perutnya.

" _Shit_! Agh! Agh! Aghhhh! _Fuck_! Terlalu besar!"

Penis panjang Jimin menumbuk titik yang tepat. Seakan berusaha menembus sisi terdalam pemuda manis itu.

Menggesek dinding anal kitten cantik itu dengan batang panasnya yang semakin membesar.

"Katakan... Penis siapa yang kau sukai?" bisik Jimin seraya mengulum telinga Yoongi. Membuat pemuda cantik itu mengerang lebih banyak.

"Kau! Kau yang paling nikmat! Brengsek! Lebih cepat Dad!"

Yoongi tak bisa diam. Memerintah dengan kurang ajar seraya ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Menginginkan penis sang Daddy untuk semakin beringas menusuk lubangnya.

" _Jinjja_? Seberapa besar kau menyukai penisku hmm?"

"Arghhh! Agh! Agh! Agh! Aku mencintainya! Jesus! Aku akan mati! Uaghhhh!"

Penis mungil si surai platina mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir precum. Bergesekan dengan kulit perut dan abs Jimin yang tercetak sempurnya. Menambah friksi kenikmatan pada tubuhnya.

"Pelacur... Kau akan mati hanya karena penisku menumbuk lubang laparmu... Seberapa hina dirimu huh? Min Yoongi.."

Terpujilah Park Jimin dan mulut tajamnya.

Pria ini memang benar-benar pintar merusak harga diri seseorang.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Arghhh! K-kumohon... Uaghhh! Aku akan sampai Daddy!"

Jimin semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada bokong Yoongi. Menaik-turunkan tubuh seputih susu itu semakin cepat. Bergerak liar ditengah riak air tenang dan matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"S-sedikit lagi..."

Rektum panas Yoongi semakin menyempit. Memberikan remasan kuat pada batang panas miliknya. Membuat Jimin membungkam bibir manis Gulanya. Menyesapnya kuat demi menyalurkan hasratnya kala putih itu sampai.

 **Byur!**

Tubuh Yoongi jatuh ke dalam air. Memeluk lemah leher Daddynya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Terengah pasca orgasme hebat yang membuat nyawanya seakan melayang keudara.

"Aku bersumpah takkan melayanimu jika kau menyiksaku lagi seperti tadi..." bisik Yoongi lirih pada bahu Jimin.

"Akui saja... Kau menyukainya..."

"Apapun yang kau lakukan pada lubangku terasa gila Dad.. Aku bisa kehilangan kewarasanku!"

Jimin terbahak. Menggigit dagu Yoongi seraya kembali menarik pinggul itu merapat pada tubuhnya. Mengusap punggung berbalut kaus si manis kemudian mengecup pelan bahunya.

"Maafkan aku jika apa yang kuperbuat hari ini keterlaluan.. _Hyung_.."

Yoongi menggumam malas. Melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Jimin seraya memejamkan kedua netra sipitnya.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi Jimin-ah... Kau tahu dengan jelas jika aku takkan pernah membencimu.. Meski kau menyayat tubuhku sekalipun..."

Jimin tersenyum miris. Mendekap sosok Yoongi lebih erat dan mengecup puncak surai platina pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Butterfly kiss.

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung_..."

Dan dengungan lirih dari belah bibir Yoongi yang sewarna cherry , adalah hal terakhir yang Jimin dengar. Karena pemuda cantik itu telah terlelap. Menuju alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini MinYoon yang feelnya agak aneh...**

 **Aku bacanya juga aneh...**

 **Tapi ide yang ada diotakku cuma ini...**

 **Aku bukan penyuka berpuluh-puluh ronde karena jatohnya kayak maksa...**

 **Eum...**

 **Aku sedih karena satu per satu member Sharing Yoongi leave...**

 **Aku berharap kita masih terus sama2 walau ada yg hiatus bikin ff...**

 **Aku sayang kalian semua...**

 **Kalian.. Alasan aku bertahan buat tetep nulis...**

 **Selain member KTS...**

 **Aku harap, kamu kembali Sals..**

 **Grup gabakal asik tanpa owner...**

 **Maupun member...**

 **Reviewnya jangan lupa...**

 **Chu!**


	5. Scary Alien

**"Scary Alien"**

 **TaeGi fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scary Alien**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi bergerak gelisah. Menggigiti kuku jarinya resah seraya mondar-mandir di kamar tidurnya.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia meyakini hal itu sepenuh hatinya.

Demi semua sex toys, kostum, dan permainan hebat Daddynya yang mampu membuatnya mendesah tak karuan.

Alasan dari kegalauannya adalah sebuah pesan yang mampir pada ponsel pintarnya pagi tadi.

Singkat saja, namun mampu membuatnya merinding dan tubuhhnya mati rasa seketika.

 _"Syuga! Bersiaplah! Aku akan datang berkunjung hari ini!"_

Dan disinilah Yoongi berada. Kamar tidurnya yang berwarna pastel dengan dirinya yang berjalan kesana kemari seperti anak kucing yang tersesat.

"Ckkk! Lubangku bahkan masih perih karena permainan Jimin dua hari yang lalu... Bisa-bisa aku akan kehilangan asetku jika melayani si Alien gila itu..."

 **Ting.. Tong...**

Bel pintu yang berbunyi dengan tiba-tiba membuat tubuh mungil Yoongi terlonjak. Menyadari bahwa si pengirim pesan telah berada disini. Di depan apartemennya.

"Hhhhhh... Sepertinya aku memang berjodoh dengannya.. Tuhan, selamatkanlah lubangku.."

Melangkahkan kedua tungkai pendeknya kearah pintu utama apartemennya. Sedikit menghela nafasnya, kemudian memutar knop papan tebal itu. Tersenyum tipis kala seorang pria tampan memeluknya erat.

"Halo sayang... Aku pulang..."

Kitten cantik bersurai platina ini mengangguk. Membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap si tampan seraya memejamkan kedua netra sipitnya. Terbuai seketika oleh feromon yang menguar dari tubuh sang Daddy.

"Selamat datang di rumah... Taetae Daddy..."

Kim Taehyung a.k.a V. Aktor tampan dengan prestasi gemilang. Semua orang menyebutnya "Alien" karena kelakuannya yang kadang tak wajar dan semaunya, namun dapat membius dengan permainan peran yang hampir tanpa cela.

Pria itu merenggangkan pelukannya. Memegang kedua bahu Yoongi seraya tersenyum. Menampilkan bentuk kotak yang khas pada bibirnya yang entah mengapa selalu dapat membuat Yoongi merona layaknya seorang gadis belia.

"Baby Yoon... Bolehkah.. Dad menciummu?"

Inilah yang selalu Yoongi takutkan jika pria tampan ini berkunjung. Ia akan bersikap manis dan memanjakannya dengan kasih sayang yang membuat dirinya tak kuasa menolak.

Yoongi tersenyum. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Taehyung. Mengangguk singkat dengan senyuman pada bibir cherrynya.

"Tentu Daddy.."

Pria Kim ini menempatkan kedua telapak lebarnya pada sisi wajah babynya. Menangkupnya lembut kemudian mengecup pelan kelopak sewarna pucuk mawar itu. Menyalurkan perasaan yang membuat hati Yoongi terasa hangat.

"Betapa aku mengutuk jadwal shootingku selama tiga bulan di Jepang... Sialan.."

Min Yoongi terkekeh. Melirik koper berukuran sedang yang berada di sisi kaki sang Daddy. Mengerlingkan nertanya nakal kemudian mengecup cepat sudut bibir si tampan.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo bersenang-senang Dad! Yoongi akan menebus waktu yang terlewat selama tiga bulan itu!"

Betapa Kim Taehyung mencintai babynya ini.

"Tentu baby... Tentu..."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Dad? Apakah menyenangkan tinggal di Jepang selama tiga bulan?"

Si cantik Yoongi bertanya seraya mendongkan kepalanya. Menatap pahatan tampan sang Daddy dengan kedua manik polosnya.

"Melelahkan... Aku bersumpah..."

Taehyung berujar dengan gurat malas yang kentara. Terlihat jelas kekesalan pada parasnya membuat babynya tak dapat menahan tawanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa!"

"Wajahmu lucu Dad~ Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau paling menderita.. Di hadapan babymu..." cibir Yoongi disela-sela kekehannya.

Mendengus pelan namun disertai senyuman pada akhirnya. Sang Daddy mendekap tubuh mungil Yoongi pelan. Memutar posisi mereka cepat hingga si cantik kini berada diatas. Berbaring telungkup diatas tubuh Daddynya.

Memenjarakan kedua baner kelam pemuda bersurai platina ini dengan sepasang darkchoconya yang menawan. Membuat babynya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti... Hanya denganmulah aku menjadi diriku sendiri... Kim Taehyung... Bukan V si aktor ternama itu..."

"Aku tahu Dad... Dan aku bangga dengan itu.. Setidaknya aku memiliki Kim Taehyung Daddy.. Dan memegang rahasia besarmu..."

Pria tampan ini mengusap punggung Yoongi pelan. Membuat pemuda cantik yang berbaring diatas tubuhnya, merebahkan kepalanya. Memejam kala menikmati sentuhan lembut Daddynya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Membiarkan irama detak jantung masing-masing mendominasi. Sampai pada akhirnya si cantik mengangkat wajahnya. Terdiam kala mendapat tatapan intens dari sang Daddy.

Perlahan, pria Kim itu menarik pinggang sang baby. Mengecup bibir Yoongi perlahan, kemudian melumatnya.

Memagut dan menyesap manisnya susu yang entah mengapa selalu dirindukannya. Menyapa deretan gigi mungil dan langit-langit mulut si manis. Membuat si surai platina melenguh tertahan.

"Eunghhhh~ Nggggggga-ah~~~"

Sebuah desahan pelan terdengar kala Taehyung memberikan jeda pada ciuman mereka. Telapak lebarnya kini bermain diatas permukaan kulit sang baby. Mengusap paha putih diatasnya hingga membuat si cantik menggelinjang.

"U-unghhhh~ D-daddy~"

"Hmmmm?"

"T-tangan... Nghhhh~ T-tanganmu.. Ahh~"

"Apakah membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Yoongi ingin sekali memaki sekarang. Telunjuk Taehyung mulai mengusap pipi bokongnya. Menyusup lembut kedalam underware superpendeknya dan menyapa lubangnya.

"D-dad! Ashhhhhh!"

Terkekeh kecil, pria tampan ini megecup pelan surai platina babynya. Beberapa kali disertai gesekan pelan pipinya pada helaian lembut Yoongi.

"D-daddy berhenti menggodaku! Ughhhh!"

"Berhenti menggodamu? Aku tidak sedang menggodamu sayang... Aku sedang memanjakanmu..."

"D-dad!"

" _Arra_.. _Arra_.."

Taehyung menyerah. Bangkit dari acara berbaringnya hingga kini posisinya memangku Yoongi. Jemarinya sudah beranjak dari gumpalan daging kenyal favoritnya dan berpindah ke pinggang si cantik.

"Owww... Anak nakal... Kau bangun hanya karena usapan pada bokongmu?"

Yoongi merona. Menatap tajam sang Daddy yang berujung sia-sia karena pria tampan itu justru terkekeh geli dan menggigit gemas pipi gembilnya.

"Ummm... Itu karena tanganmu Dad! Ugh! Menyebalkan!"

Yoongi menutup wajah manisnya yang sewarna apel masak dengan kedua telapak mungilnya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Taehyung yang tengah memangkunya.

Perlahan si tampan menarik pelan telapak Yoongi. Menampilkan pout menggemaskan dan tatapan babynya yang tak fokus.

"Mau mencoba sesuatu?" tawar Taehyung seraya mengecup sudut bibir Yoongi lembut. Membuat pemuda bersurai platina itu menatapnya.

"Mencoba sesuatu?"

Sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat. Membentuk seringai yang membuat Yoongi berdebar. Menyadarkan si manis kalau mimpi buruknya akan segera tiba.

"Kuanggap keterdiamanmu itu sebagai jawaban..."

.

.

.

"D-dad..."

" _Yes_ baby Yoon?"

"T-tidak... Ughhh... Tidak nyaman..."

Yoongi bergerak gelisah. Jemarinya mencengkram kuat tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Merasa panas dengan perlakuan sang Daddy yang tengah mengecupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nikmati dulu sayang... Dad takkan menyakitimu okey..."

Terbuai dengan tatapan memuja yang diberikan Taehyung. Membuat gairah kitten cantik ini naik dengan cepat kala pria tampan itu mengecup paha dalamnya tanpa dosa.

"D-daddyhhh~"

Sebuah desahan kuat terlontar dari celah bibir Yoongi. Kepala pemuda cantik itu menengadah saat sang Daddy mengulum miliknya kuat. Menggesekkan batang mungilnya dengan jejeran giginya yang rapih.

" _Feels good_ hmm?"

Gumaman pelan Taehyung mengirimkan getaran pada permukaan kulit sensitive milik babynya. Membuat buliran precum mulai menetes dan membasahi permukaan lidahnya yang bermain pada lubang penis milik sang baby.

"C-cukuphh- Uaghhhhh!"

Taehyung melepaskan kulumannya. Memijat scrotum milik Yoongi kuat hingga membuat orgasme kitten manis itu tidak terjadi.

" _Let me cum_ Dad! Arghhh! _Shit_!"

Pemuda cantik dengan milky skin ini mengerang kala merasakan pusing yang mendera kepalanya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya karena nyeri hhebat pada kejantanannya.

"Sabar sedikit baby Yoon... Aku harus membuat milikmu bangun dulu untuk mencoba mainan baru yang kubawa dari Jepang..."

Pria tampan ini beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah cepat kearah kopernya dan membongkarnya. Menarik keluar sebuah kain hitam yang membungkus kotak berukuran sedang.

Yoongi menatap ngeri Daddynya. Berharap bahwa perasaan pria itu masih ada dan takkan menyiksanya dengan permainan anehnya.

Taehyung bergerak pelan. Menaiki ranjang dan membuka kain yang membalut kotak itu cepat. Membuka peti berukuran sedang itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalamnya.

"Aku yakin kau belum pernah mencoba hal ini... Bersiaplah baby..."

Sang Daddy mengambil salah satu sex toys berupa silinder metalik panjang yang tipis dengan beberapa tonjolan pada permukaannya. Meraih penis mungil Yoongi yang banjir oleh cairan precum kental kemudian-

"ARRRGHHHHH! _PULL IT OUT ASSHOLE_!"

Dengan perlahan, Taehyung mendorong _sounding rod_ itu kedalam lubang penis Yoongi. Menggaruk dengan nikmat uretra pemuda cantik itu hingga membuatnya terkejut.

" _NOOO_! AGHHHHH! _BASTARD_! UAGHHHHHHH! _TOO MUCHHHH_! _FUCKKK_!"

Yoongi tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Takut jika _sounding rod_ itu melukai uretranya meski kenikmatan mendera kejantanannya yang oversensitive.

"Katakan pada Daddy... Bagaimana rasanya sayang?"

Yoongi menggeleng lemah. Air matanya terus mengalir kala sang Daddy memaju-mundurkan sex toys yang bersarang dalam penisnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat hingga membuatnya lupa akan segalanya.

"Jesus! Aghhhh! _Fuck_! _Fuckkkkk_!"

Taehyung terkekeh. Kembali meraih "oleh-oleh" yang ia bawa dari Jepang kemudian menunjukkannya pada Yoongi dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Karena aku sudah tak tahan untuk segera mencabuli lubang laparmu itu... Biarkan mesin ini yang bekerja.. Hmm?"

"Apa maksudmu Dad?! Jangan lagi- Aghhhhh!"

Yoongi memekik kuat kala Taehyung mendorong kuat sebuah _Fleshlight_ pada kepala penis Yoongi. Membuat kejantanan kaku itu tenggelam dalam alat bantu masturbasi itu.

"Lepas! Agh! Daddy kumohon! Hiks! Hikss! Penisku akan hancur- UAGHHHHHHH!"

Nafas Yoongi tersengal. Pusing mulai kembali mendera kepalanya saat sang Daddy menekan tombol on yang ada pada sisi _fleshlight_ itu. Membuat benda serupa senter itu bergetar cepat. Menghisap daan memijat batang panasnya dengan beringas.

"DADDY LEPASKAN! LEPASKAAAAAAN! NYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskannya disaat kau menikmatinya Min Yoongi? Lihat tubuhmu... Kau bahkan lebih hina dari pelacur diluaran sana..."

Bukankah Yoongi sudah mengatakan bahwa diantara semua Daddynya, Taehyunglah yang paling sadis?

Mengusap puncak dada sang baby yang menegang, kemudian menggigitnya kuat. Mengundang jeritan si submisif yang tersiksa karena kenikmatan padaa sekujur tubuhnya.

"A-ahhh! _Morehhh_! _Moreeeehh_!"

Yoongi tak perduli. Tubuhnya menghkianatinya. Segala hal yang diperbuat Taehyung benar-benar gila. Bahkan lebih gila dari Jimin yang menggagahinya di laut.

 _Sounding rod_ yang tertanam dalam penis Yoongi semakin melesak. Menyentuh prostat Yoongi dari dalam hingga membuat pemuda bersurai platina itu melihat bintang.

"DADDY! AGHHHHH! _WANNA CUM_! _WANNA CUM_!"

" _Nope_... _Not now_ baby Yoon... Kau hanya boleh cum setelah aku..."

Melepaskan sabuk dan celananya cepat, Taehyung membebaskan ereksinya. Menyeringai saat mendapati sorot ketakutan pada netra cantik Yoongi.

 **Slap!**

"Arrrrgggghhhhh! Tidaaaaak! Tidaaaaakk bisaaa! Keluarkaaan!"

Yoongi meraung. Menarik kuat tali yang membelenggunya hingga melukai kedua pergelangannya. Penis Taehyung menumbuknya tepat pada prostatnya. Membuat kenikmatan yang ia terima begitu menyiksanya.

" _Shit_! Seberapa sempit lubangmu ini pelacur! Kau merematku terlalu kuat! Sial!"

Pria Kim ini mengumpat. Mengatur hasratnya agar tidak menghancurkan lubang nikmat babynya ini.

"Daddy... Ku-kumohon... Hiks.. Hiks.. Se.. Selesaikan... Hiks.. Hiks.. Selesaikan dengan cepat... Aghhh!"

" _As your wish_ Kitten..."

Taehyung mulai bergerak. Menumbuk titik manis Yoongi dengan cepat dan kuat. Sesekali menggeram dan menjamah kedua kepingan merah muda milik babynya yang mengacung tegak.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Morehhhh_... _More_ Daddy... _Morehhhh_ "

"Munafik! Benar-benar munafik!"

"Uaghhhh! Gilaa! Aku bisa gila Dad! _Harder_! _Please_! _Harderhhhh_!"

Pria Kim ini semakin beringas. Menumbuk lubang Yoongi bersaman dengan _Sounding Rod_ yang tertanam pada penis pemuda cantik itu. Memaksa precum semakin mengalir deras dari celah-celah _Fleshlight_ yang melingkupi kejantanan kitten mungil itu.

" _I'm close_..."

Tubuh Yoongi lelah. Basah oleh peluh dan liur yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang mendesah. Bahu dan lehernya dipenuhi hickey dan luka gigitan samar.

Pemuda cantik ini menangis. Pilu dalam hatinya. Merasa tak lagi sanggup jika terus dipaksa untuk bertahan.

"Daddy... _I_.. _I can't_... _Hold it_... _Anymore_..."

Berujar dengan kesadaran yang diambang batas. Membiarkan Taehyung terus bergerak.

"P- _please_... L- _let me_.. _Cum_..."

" _Cum_ baby... _Cum for your_ Daddy..."

Jemari Taehyung bergerak cepat. Melepas _Fleshlight_ yang melingkupi penis Yoongi dan menarik _Sounding Rod_ yang tertanam pada uretra pemuda itu. Membuat jutaan sperma bening mengalir deras dan membasahi perutnya.

Rektum Yoongi menyempit. Mengirimkan jutaan rangsangan pada penis Taehyung yang terus bergerak. Mengejar orgasmenya yang kian dekat.

Dan kala putih itu datang, aktor ternama ini meraih bibir manis Yoongi sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya. Menggigitnya kuat hingga menimbulkan luka.

 **Brugh!**

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..."

Taehyung terengah. Memeluk lembut tubuh Yoongi yang mengeluarkan helaan teratur dari bibir dan hidungnya. Sedikit mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis kala mendapati sosok cantik itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku.. _Hyung_..."

"Aku.. Menyakitimu lagi.."

.

.

.

"Unghhhh..."

Pemuda cantik bersurai platina ini menggerung pelan. Merasa tak nyaman dalam tidurnya kala merasakan usapan pada puncak surainya.

Membuka kedua netranya perlahan dan sedikit meringis kala rasa pegal mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Seakan meremukkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Kau.. Sudah bangun?"

Yoongi mengerjap. Menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taehyung yang berbaring menyamping di sisinya. Menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Umm.. Aku.. Sedikit haus Dad... Bisakah.. Daddy mengambilkan aku minum?"

"Tentu sayangku.."

Dengan sigap pria ini meraih botol berisi air mineral yang terdapat diatas nakas. Membukanya dan memberikan sedotan agar babynya lebih mudah menyesap minumannya.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Yoongi singkat setelah berhasil menghabiskan air dalam botol itu.

 **Grep**

Sebuah pelukan erat diberikan Taehyung untuk Yoongi. Membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher pemuda cantik itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. _Mianhae_.. _Neomu mianhae_..."

Perlahan isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir Taehyung. Tubuh pria tampan itu bergetar pelan dan Yoongi bisa merasakan kausnya mulai basah oleh air mata si tampan.

" _It's okay_ Daddy... _It's okay_.. Yoongi tak apa... Sungguh.."

"Tidak.. Aku menyakitimu _hyung_.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku membiarkan ia menyakitimu..."

Yoongi tersenyum lembut. Mengusap surai pirang kotor Taehyung perlahan. Membalas pelukan pria Kim itu.

"Bukan kau yang menyakiti _hyung_ Tae.. Tapi V... _Hyung_ tahu kau adalah anak baik..."

Taehyung dan V adalah kepribadian yang berbeda. Jika seorang Taehyung adalah pria manis dan lugu, V adalah kebalikannya. Sadis, bermulut tajam, dan senang menyiksa.

Kim Taehyung memiliki sisi lain dari dirinya. Sisi lain yang bahkan keluarganya pun tak mengetahuinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku _hyung_.. Maafkan aku... Kumohon maafkan aku..."

Yoongi bergerak perlahan. Mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung dan bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dengan perlahan. Menatap wajah tampan yang basah oleh airmata dihadapannya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Alien gila.. Lihat? Kau bahkan melakukan hal yang telah menebus semua perbuatanmu..."

Pemuda cantik ini mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terbalut perban. Memberikan kerlingan manis pada si tampan.

"Dosamu.. Dihapuskan!"

 **Grep!**

"Huweeee! Terimakasih _hyung_... Hiks.. Hiks.. Terima kasiiiiih! Aku mencintaimuuuu!"

Min Yoongi hanya dapat terkekeh geli melihat tingkah absurd Daddynya yang satu ini. Membalas pelukan Taehyung seraya menepuk pelan punggung tegap itu. Menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu tegap si tampan.

 _"Kau memang yang tersadis... Diantara semua pria yang menggagahi lubangku... Tapi kau adalah yang termanis Tae.."_

Dengan perlahan, si tampan Kim melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya, kemudian menatap sepasang manik kelam Yoongi yang mempesona.

"Aku ingin menciummu.. Hyung.. Bolehkah?"

Si cantik bersurai platina ini tak menjawab, namun kedua telapak mungilnya bergerak menuju kedua sisi wajah Taehyung. Mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup bibir tebal pria itu.

Mengakhiri hari itu dengan ciuman manis yang membuat sang Aktor berdebar.

 _"Aku mencintaimu.. Min Yoongi hyung... Sungguh..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **F I N**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Aku mencoba meraih kembali moodku yang hilang...**_

 _ **Entah apa yang aku buat...**_

 _ **Aku sendiri gapercaya nulis yang eksplisit macem gini...**_

 _ **Karena banyak yang mendemo...**_

 _ **Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan FF ini...**_

 _ **Dan dichapter depan akan ada kejutan...**_

 _ **Penasaran?**_

 _ **Reviewnya wajib panjang atau aku discontinue ceritanya...**_

 _ **Pai-pai!**_

 _ **Chu!**_


	6. Someone From The Past

**Someone From The Past**

 **KookGa fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Someone From The Past**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja mulai tampak di langit yang behias awan tipis. Cahaya keemasannya yang berpadu dengan kegelapan menciptakan pemandangan yang teramat indah.

Begitu indah hingga menyita perhatian seorang pemuda bersurai platina yang tengah berdiri di balkonnya.

Tubuh mungilnya bersandar. Merebahkan kepalanya pada pagar dan memejam kala merasakan terpaan angin musim semi yang membelai wajahnya.

Min Yoongi sungguh menikmati senjanya. Bersyukur karena dalam 24 jam ia memiliki moment untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

 **Tes.. Tes..**

Setiap melihat senja, Yoongi akan selalu menangis. Sadar ataupun tidak. Meratapi hidupnya yang kelam tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

"Yoonji-ya... Aku merindukanmu..."

Bagai berbicara dengan udara. Permuda cantik ini bergumam lirih. Amat sangat lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Berharap bahwa seseorang yang jauh disana dapat merasakan kerinduannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apakah... Kau bahagia?"

Yoongi akan selalu begini. Jika ia sendiri, atau tak memiliki tugas untuk menemani para Daddynya. Atau saat diberikan ijin berlibur oleh orang itu.

 **Ting.. Tong..**

Bunyi bel apartemen membuat tubuh Yoongi terlonjak kaget. Bingung dengan kehadiran seseorang di depan apartemennya.

Dengan tergesa lelaki manis ini meraih ponselnya yang berada diatas nakas. Membuka panel keylocknya dan mendapati sebuah pop up berisi dua pesan pada layar benda tipis itu.

Isinya singkat. Sangat amat singkat namun seakan menjadi bom untuk harinya yang hampir sempurna.

 _"Satu tamu lagi dan kau bebas berlibur kemanapun yang kau inginkan..."_

 _"Dia baru.. Perlakukan dengan baik.."_

" _Bastard_ Dragon!" umpatnya kesal.

Dengan tergesa Yoongi melangkahkan kedua kaki rampingnya pada pintu utama apartemen mewahnya. Memutar kenop papan tebal itu kemudian membukanya perlahan.

"Selamat sore _hyung_..."

Salam bernada sopan itu menyapa indera pendengaran Yoongi. Seiring dengan kedua netra kelamnya yang membola melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

Ia mengenal senyum itu dengan baik. Juga wajah tampan dengan surai sekelam malam yang menghiasi kepalanya yang tertutup hoodie.

"J... Jeon?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa.. Min Yoongi _hyung_.."

Tubuh Yoongi mati rasa. Genggamannya pada knop pintu menguat. Begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memucat.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku datang untuk mengunjungimu.. Apakah salah?"

"Salah! Salah besar!" pekik si cantik tiba-tiba.

Kedua manik darkchoconya bergerak liar. Nafasnya memburu dan tak teratur.

"Katakan... Katakan padaku! Darimana kau mendapatkan alamatku!"

Si surai kelam mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya kemudian turun menuju tubuh mungil berbalut kaus kebesaran dan brief pendek yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Kau banyak berubah sejak tinggal di Gangnam... Seperti pelacur..."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraa-"

 **Bruagh!**

"-Aakkhhhhh!"

Pemuda tampan itu mendorong kasar tubuh Yoongi. Memasuki unit apartemen mewah itu kemudian menutup pintu utama dengan sebelah kakinya cepat.

"Keluar dari apartemenku sekarang juga Jeon Jungkook!"

"Kenapa aku harus keluar? Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku disini... Menikmati apa yang seharusnya kuterima dengan harga yang benar-benar fantastis.."

Yoongi merasa nafasnya hilang saat itu. Udara disekitarnya seakan hampa dan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Menatap tak percaya pada Jungkook yang menyeringai padanya.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Keberatan untuk membuka kedua kakimu untukku?"

"Kau..."

"Aku membayar pria Kanada itu tiga kali lipat.. Untuk bertemu denganmu... Seharusnya aku mendapatkan pelayanan yang spesial dibandingkan para orang kaya itu... Bukan sikap menyebalkanmu yang seenaknya mengusirku..."

"Aku takkan pernah sudi melakukannya Jeon Jungkook.. Sekarang keluar... Pergi dari apartemenku..."

Min Yoongi berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap manik Jungkook. Kedua telapaknya terkepal kuat. Sebisa mungkin ia menghalau sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak..."

"Kubilang keluar sekarang jug-Mpphhhhhhh!"

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda bermarga Jeon itu membungkam bibir Yoongi. Melumatnya kuat tanpa memberikan jeda meskipun jelas si cantik menolaknya.

Lidah runcingnya melesak. Mengeksplor gua hangat yang terasa seperti susu dengan jejeran gigi mungil yang begitu rapi. Menghisap dan memagut hingga membuat Yoongi hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

 **Buagh!**

Sebuah tendangan kuat diberikan Yoongi pada perut Jungkook. Membuat ciuman panas mereka terlepas.

"Brengsek!"

 **Bugh!**

Yoongi menerima pukulan pada pipinya. Begitu kuat hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dan melepehkan darah dari pipi dalamnya yang tergigit.

 **Grepp!**

"Arrrgggghhhhhhhh!"

"Beginikah caramu memperlakukan tamu? Apa bedanya aku dengan mereka Min Yoongi? Apa bedanya aku dengan pria kaya yang menikmati lubangmu itu hah?!" pekik Jungkook murka seraya menjambak kuat surai platina Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeringai. Untuk apa ia mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan si tampan Jeon? Toh pemuda itu sudah mengetahui pekerjaannya. Untuk apa malu?

Bukankah sejak awal menenggelamkan diri, ia sudah kehilangan segalanya?

"Jelas berbeda Jeon.. Mereka kaya.. Mereka punya banyak uang.. Penis mereka begitu gagah dan mampu memuaskan aku... Tidak seperti dirimu..."

 **Buagh!**

"Arghhh!"

"Berhati-hatilah dengan mulutmu itu _hyung_... Aku bisa merobeknya..." desis Jungkook setelah memberikan pukulan pada perut Yoongi.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan!"

 **Buagh!**

Yoongi kembali menendang perut Jungkook. Begitu kuat hingga si tampan terjungkal dan terbatuk kuat. Mengerang merasakan nyeri.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bocah?!"

 **Buagh!**

"Beraninya kau ikut campur dalam masalahku!"

 **Buagh!**

"Aku takkan pernah sudi menyerahkan tubuhku padamu brengsek!"

 **Buagh!**

Pemuda dengan surai platina itu meninju wajah Jungkook. Memberikan memar pada pahatan tampan itu seraya mengumpat. Melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya yang entah karena apa.

 **Grepp**

"A-apa salahku? Kenapa begitu membenciku?"

Jungkook berujar seraya terengah. Menahan kepalan tangan Yoongi yang menduduki perutnya dan menarik tengkuk si cantik mendekat.

"Tidak tahukah kau... Aku gila karenamu?"

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku.. Sedikit saja?"

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mengerti?! Min Yoongi _hyung_?!"

Yoongi tersentak. Menarik dirinya menjauh dari Jungkook seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Tubuh mungilnya jatuh bersimpuh dengan isakan yang perlahan muncul.

" _Hyung_..."

"Jangan! Jangan mendekat!"

" _Hyung_ kumohon..."

"Pergi dari sini! Pergi!"

Pemuda bersurai platina ini kalap. Kehilangan pertahanan dirinya dan bangkit berlari menuju dapur. Meraih sebuah pisau kemudian kembali menemui Jungkook. Mengacungkan benda tajam itu dengan jemari yang bergetar.

"Ke-keluar..."

" _Hyung_ -"

"Keluar atau akan ada yang terluka Jeon..."

Jungkook sadar bahwa Yoongi sedang berada dalam kondisi terburuknya. Mengenal pemuda itu sejak kecil membuatnya mengerti dan paham dengan sifat si cantik berkulit pucat itu.

Karena Min Yoongi adalah segalanya.

Min Yoongi, adalah alasan Jungkook untuk hidup.

" _Mianhae_.. _Hyung_..."

 **Brugh!**

"Aaarrrggghhhh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shhhh.. Akhhh.."

Desisan lirih itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dalam ruang temaram ini.

Sang pemilik suara mulai membuka kedua netra sipitnya. Mengerang kala pusing mendera kepalanya dan tubuhnya seakan terbakar.

" _Shitttt_! Arrgghhhhh!"

Nafasnya memburu dan butiran peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang tak tertutup kain. Polos tanpa adanya pakaian.

"Sudah bangun... Baby Yoon?"

Sapaan bernada dingin itu membuat Yoongi menoleh dengan cepat. Membola kala mendapati Jungkook menyeringai kejam padanya dengan jemari yang menggenggam handle pisau buah berujung runcing.

"M-mau apa kau-akhhh!"

Si cantik bersurai platina ini tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa seluruh sendinya melemas. Syaraf dan ototnya seakan tak berfungsi hingga untuk sekedar mengangkat tangan pun ia tak mampu.

Ia merasa haus, juga panas. Kulitnya yang seputih salju tak hentinya memproduksi peluh. Membuatnya terlihat begitu indah di mata Jungkook.

"A-apa yang... Ugh... Kau lakukan padaku?"

"Membuatmu tunduk padaku..."

Seumur hidupnya, selama bernafas, Min Yoongi tak pernah melihat sorot mata yang begitu mengerikan seperti yang ia lihat pada manik kelam Jungkook. Yang ia ingat saat terakhir kali menatap pemuda itu adalah sorot luka yang mendalam karena mereka harus berpisah.

Dan kini saat bertemu kembali, Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya takut. Pemuda itu, bukan lagi kelinci manis yang akan bermanja padanya. Melainkan seekor serigala lapar yang akan mencabik-cabik tubuhnya.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku... Aghhhh... _Bastard_!"

Yoongi merasa ganjil. Melirik sekilas kondisi tubuhnya dan mengumpat kuat kala pandangannya tertuju pada penis mungilnya yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir precum.

Efek _Aphrodisiac_.

"Bajingan! Apa yang kau minumkan padaku bocah?!"

" _Aphrodisiac_... Apalagi? Jalang sepertimu mana mungkin tak tahu dengan obat perangsang seperti itu..."

Yoongi tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Ia bahkan sudah merasakan yang lebih dari ini. Menaklukan bocah labil seperti Jungkook bukanlah perkara sulit baginya.

Hanya saja-

"Kau memberiku obat perangsang? Pecundang!"

\- dibutuhkan nyali bagi seekor kucing manis untuk menaklukan serigala buas.

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat. Memicingkan netra tajamnya pada wajah Yoongi yang menatap remeh dirinya.

"Hanya pecundang yang menyertakan obat perangsang dalam kegiatan sexnya... Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa menaklukkan jalang sepertiku? Atau kau takut mengakui kalau penismu bahkan tak dapat memuaskan lubangku seperti milik Daddyku?"

Geraman tertahan terdengar dari belah bibir si tampan. Genggamannya pada handle pisau pada telapaknya menguat. Menandakan bahwa pemuda Jeon itu terpancing dalam jebakan Yoongi.

"Dengar Jeon.. Pelangganku bukanlah orang sembarangan.. Mereka berasal dari orang-orang terpandang... Profesi mereka menjanjikan dan aku hanya akan membuka kedua kaki dan lubangku untuk manusia berkelas.. Bukan anak angkat yang beruntung sepertimu..."

Jeon Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah santai kearah ranjang dengan masih menggenggam pisau buah pada telapaknya. Mengeringai kejam kemudian menduduki perut Yoongi cepat.

 **Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi si cantik. Menimbulkan luka pada sudut bibir sewarna cherry itu.

"Mulutmu perlu diberi pelajaran _Bitch_... Kau itu pelacur... Kerjamu melayani dan membuka kaki... Kau.. Bahkan tidak memiliki sedikitpun harga diri... Meskipun kau dibayar begitu mahal, kau tetap sampah..."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangku bocah? Huh.. Kau baru masuk universitas tahun ini... Jangan berlagak seperti jagoan.."

 **Grepp**

Dengan kasar Jungkook mencengkram kuat pipi tembam Yoongi. Membuat pemuda cantik itu meringis kesakitan namun tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya. Menatap manik Jungkook dengan nyalang seolah menantang.

"Mari kita lihat Min Yoongi... Akan kubuat kau menyembah padaku meski kau tak ingin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhhh!"

Min Yoongi menjerit. Ingin menghantam surai kelam Jungkook yang menempel pada dadanya namun tak bisa.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu sibuk mengulum puncak dadanya. Menggigit dengan begitu kuat hingga menimbulkan luka yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Lepas- arrrggghhhhh! _Bastard_! Hentikaaaan!"

 _Aphrodisiac_ yang Jungkook berikan benar-benar berefek besar pada tubuhnya. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit yang Jungkook berikan justru membuat hasrat Yoongi semakin melambung. Membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah dan membiarkan si tampan senang.

"J-jungkook- aaarrgghhhh!"

Jungkook gila. Dan Yoongi baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tak main-main dengan ucapannya kala ujung pisau runcing yang sedari tadi digenggam si tampan menggores tipis permukaan kulit perutnya.

" _Don't you dare to call my name kitten_... _Call me Daddy_.. _Like you always do_..."

"Aku tidak ma- _SHIT_!"

" _Call me Daddy_..."

" _NO_ \- _STOPHHH IT BASTARD_!"

Pemuda bersurai kelam ini menyeringai. Memuji kekeraskepalaan si cantik yang justru membuatnya penasaran dan tertantang.

Lima sayatan tipis namun berhasil menimbulkan buliran liquid merah pekat merembes dari celah luka itu. Memancing si tampan untuk mengecap tetes demi tetes darah Yoongi yang terasa manis di lidahnya.

"Argghhhh! Jangan dihi- uaghhhhh!"

Terlalu banyak rangsangan dan rasa sakit. Terlalu banyak hisapan dan jilatan. Tubuh Yoongi yang panas tak dapat bertahan.

Pemuda cantik itu menembakkan cumnya. Padahal si tampan sama sekali tidak menyentuh penisnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini selama pindah ke Gangnam.. Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat seperti sampah.. Min Yoongi... Kau sampai hanya karena jilatan pada kulitmu... Astaga.."

"Dan kau... Hhhh... Pemulung yang... Ughhh... Menyantap sampah... Apa bedanya... Shhh.. Jeon Jungkook?"

Masih dengan seringainya, Yoongi berujar. Berusaha melawan _aphrodisiac_ dalam tubuhnya dengan bangkit perlahan dengan nafas terengah. Mengerang kesal kala mendapati dirinya yang hanya bisa duduk bersandar pada headboard ranjang.

Pemuda Jeon ini kembali menggeram kesal. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri diatas ranjang seraya tersenyum manis pada Yoongi yang menatapnya tajam.

Menggerakkan sebelah tungkainya dan-

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! LEPASKAAAAAN! LEPASKAAAAAN!"

Menginjak ereksi mungil Yoongi dengan kuat. Menghasilkan jeritan pilu dari si manis yang begitu kesakitan.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang.. Panggil aku Daddy.. Telingamu itu tuli ya?"

 **Grepp!**

"ANDWAEEEEE! ANDWAEEEE! UAGHHHHHHHH!"

Pemuda Jeon itu semakin menekan telapaknya pada batang panas milik Yoongi. Merematnya kuat ereksi mungil itu dengan jemarinya. Membuat Yoongi mendesah lebih banyak karena frustasi.

"L- _let_... _Let me Cum_!"

" _Nope_..."

" _Let me cum or my pee will gonna be_ \- Arrgghhh shit! Berhenti menginjaknya brengsek!"

Yoongi berjuang semampu yang ia bisa. Mencoba menahan kaki Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya babak belur dan ia sudah mulai lelah. Tak yakin dapat mengimbangi permainan Jungkook yang pasti lebih gila dari ini.

"Begitukah caramu meminta? Sungguh sopan Min Yoongi..." desis Jungkook tajam. "Aku akan meembiarkanmu cum dengan sebuah syarat..."

Kedua manik basah Yoongi terangkat. Menatap sepasang netra kelam Jungkook yang terlihat begitu dingin dan penuh amarah.

"Kau hanya boleh menggunakan kakiku untuk melampiaskan hasratmu itu kitten.."

Min Yoongi bersumpah ia kehilangan harga dirinya. Seluruhnya hingga tak bersisa. Bahkan jika makhluk neraka adalah makhluk paling hina, ia mungkin lebih unggul dari mereka.

Perlahan, pemuda cantik bersurai platina itu menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naik turun dengan konstan seraya menekan dan memutar telapak Jungkook dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Menggerung pelan layaknya anak kucing yang menghamba untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Tuannya.

"Ngghhhhhh~ Urrrrmmmmmmmhhhhh~ Aaaahhhhhh~"

Jungkook tertawa puas. Membantu kittennya yang keras kepala dengan sedikit memainkan jemarinya. Mencubit pelan permukaan kulit penis Yoongi demi menstimulasi kejantanan mungil itu untuk memproduksi sperma.

" _I bet this is so good for you_ hmm? Baby Yoon?"

"Y- _yes_ Daddy... Ughhhh~ _This is_... Aghhhh~ _Too much good_ ~~"

Gerakan kitten manis itu semakin cepat. Seiring dengan precum yang membasahi telapak si tampan, Yoongi mengerang keras kala Jungkook menekan kuat penisnya.

Membuatnya sampai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **Brugh!**

Dengan sigap, Jeon Jungkook menahan tubuh mungil Yoongi. Membiarkan si cantik bernafas dan mengusap pelan helaian platinanya.

"Berhenti menjadi keras kepala baby Yoon..."

"Urmmmm... Daddy~ Daddy~"

" _Yes sweetheart_... _Daddy's here_.."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Daddy... _I'm so sorry_.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Yoongi mengecup pelan leher Jungkook. Menyesap feromon yang begitu ia rindukan. Menggumamkan beribu maaf karena telah menorehkan luka di hati pemuda tampan itu.

"Maaf... Sung- Hiks.. Hiks.. Sungguh.. Yoongi.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Min-minta maaf..."

"Maaf karena.. Hiks.. Hikss.. Meninggalkan.. Hiks.. Hikss.. Daddy sendiri... Maaf karena.. Hiks.. Hikss.. Membuat hati Daddy terluka.. Hiks... Ampuni.. Hiks.. Hikss.. Ampuni Yoongi..."

Karena Jungkook hanya ingin Yoonginya kembali.

Karena Jungkook begitu mencintai Yoongi.

Karena Jungkook hanya memiliki sebuah alasan untuk hidup.

"Min Yoongi... Jangan menangis..."

Sebuah usapan lembut Jungkook berikan pada punggung telanjang si cantik. Mengecup lembut memar pada pahatan indah lelaki manis yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu seraya meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf.."

Jungkook merasa remuk. Niatnya untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya sirna sudah.

Presetan dengan uang yang ia keluarkan. Presetan dengan sakit hatinya kala mendapati banyak pria yang keluar masuk dan menikmati tubuh Yoonginya. Presetan dengan hatinya yang hancur kala Yoongi mendesahkan nama pria lain selain dirinya.

Jungkook hanya ingin meraih Yoongi kembali.

Seperti sedia kala.

" _Hyung_.."

Panggilan lembut itu mengalihkan seluruh atensi Yoongi. Membuat pemuda cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jungkook.

"Mari selesaikan ini... Dan kembali seperti sedia kala..."

.

.

.

 _"Perkenalkan... Namaku Min Yoongi.. Dan gadis kecil ini Min Yoonji.."_

 _Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan senyuman manisnya menyapa bocah lain yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Jemarinya terulur ke depan meminta jabatan hangat oleh si surai kelam._

 _"Na-namaku.. Jungkook.. Jeon.. Jungkook.."_

"Aa-akhhhh! L-lebih kuat Jeon!"

Yoongi tak dapat berhenti mendesah dan Jungkook tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Gerakan pemuda itu begitu cepat dan kuat. Menghantam titik manis Yoongi berkali-kali hingga si cantik terus meminta lebih.

"Katakan padaku _hyung_... Hhhh... Apa kau... Mencintaiku?"

"Ya! Oh _God_! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jeon! Lebih kuat!"

Pemuda tampan ini meraih bantal yang ada. Meletakkannya di bawah kepala Yoongi kemudian mendorong kasar tubuh pemuda mungil itu. Membuatnya leluasa menggagahi lubang sempit si cantik dari belakang.

 _"Min Yoongi hyung! Selamat atas kelulusanmu! Aku mencintaimu!"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum manis pada Jungkook yang berteriak dari atas tribun sekolah menengah atasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya walau tak sedikit yang tersipu karena sikap manis mereka._

 _"Terima kasih Kook-ie... Hyung juga mencintaimu..."_

"Aghhh! Aghhh! Aghhh!"

"Katakan padaku _hyung_.. Apakah aku.. Seorang pecundang?"

Yoongi mengerang. Membiarkan bantalnya basah oleh liur dan peluh yang diproduksi tubuhnya. Kepalanya pusing dan tumbukan Jungkook pada lubangnya membuat pikirannya kosong.

Mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang pencundang? Ia bahkan terus memohon untuk digagahi layaknya pelacur rendahan diluaran sana.

"Ti-ughhh! Tidak! Jungkook-ah! _FUCK_! BERHENTILAH BICARA DAN PERCEPAT GERAKANMU!"

 **Thrust**

 **Thrust**

 **Thrust**

"Jesus Christ! Jeon Jungkook akhhhhh!"

 _"Hyung takkan mencegah ku pergi?"_

 _"Untuk apa mencegahmu? Toh kau akan bahagia... Bersama keluarga barumu..."_

 _"Hyung-"_

 _"Pergilah Jeon... Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal..."_

 _"Tapi hyung aku men-"_

 _"Kau bahkan belum lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama... Cintamu hanya ilusi Jeon... Kau masih bocah.. Tahu apa tentang cinta..."_

"Aku dekat..."

Jungkook berbisik lirih. Tepat di telinga Yoongi hingga membuat pemuda cantik itu mengerang.

Gerakan mereka kacau. Penuh dengan kefrustasian dan luka. Air mata juga rasa kecewa.

Seiring dengan putih yang sampai pada kedua netranya, Jeon Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi. Melampiaskan isi hatinya melalui sebuah gigitan kuat pada bahu pemuda cantik itu.

Mereka sampai dan menjatuhkan diri seraya terengah hebat.

Yoongi terdiam. Mengatur nafasnya yang kacau dan menghalau isakannya agar tak sampai oleh indera pendenggaran Jungkook.

Sayangnya pemuda bersurai kelam itu tidak bodoh.

Bahu Yoongi yang bergetar pelan cukup membuatnya mengerti.

Pemuda cantik itu menangis.

Pilu dan menyedihkan.

" _Hyung_..."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau... Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau..."

"Yoongi _hyung_ kumohon-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Jeon Jungkook..."

"Tapi _hyung_ -"

"Kumohon... Jika kau memang mmencintaiku... Tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

"Pulanglah..."

Yoongi menarik dirinya menjauh. Membalut tubuh telanjangnya dengan bedcover kotor yang ternoda darah dan sperma. Bergelung tanpa ada niatan untuk memandang Jungkook yang menatapnya pilu.

Pemuda Jeon itu beranjak. Memungut pakaiannya kemudian memakainya cepat. Memandang gumpalan kain yang membalut tubuh Yoonginya dengan kecewa.

Mendekat perlahan, kemudian mengecup bagian yang ia yakini sebagai bahu sempit belahan jiwanya, kemudian berbisik lirih. Amat sangat lirih.

"Maafkan aku... _Hyung_.. Kau benar.. Aku.. Memang seorang pecundang..."

"Aku mencintaimu.. Min Yoongi _hyung_.."

Dan setelahnya, Jungkook pun beranjak.

Meninggalkan apartemen mewah Yoongi dengan tangis dalam diamnya.

Tak menyadari bahwa kekasih hatinya menjeritkan namanya kala pintu utama bercat putih itu tertutup rapat.

Menangis dengan pilu dan menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini saya buat jadi dua bagian...**

 **Saya nggak jago bikin PWP soalnya..**

 **Chapter depan akan ada penjabaran tentang siapa Yoongi sebenarnya...**

 **Juga masa lalunya dan hubungannya dengan Jungkook...**

 **Mungkin updatenya akan sangat lama...**

 **Akan sangat membantu jika kalian memberikan review yang setimpal..**

 **Terimakasih untuk menyempatkan diri membaca cerita aneh ini...**

 **Chu~**


	7. The Reason

**The Reason**

 **Sugar And His Daddies Final Chap**

 **Harem Yoongi with KrisTao**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Reason**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drap.. Drap.. Drap.. Drap...**

Suara ketukan cepat pantofel mahal yang beradu dengan marmer mewah dibawahnya terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor bernuansa klasik ini.

Sang empunya adalah seorang pria tinggi dengan surai brunette yang tertata rapi. Menampilkan dahi dan pahatan sempurna wajahnya yang serupa dengan patung dewa Yunani.

Raut pria ini begitu dingin, namun terdapat sorot khawatir dalam sepasang manik darkchoconya yang setajam elang. Memacu kedua tungkainya cepat setelah mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang menghuni salah satu unit apartemen mewah yang berada di kawasan Gangnam ini.

 **Pip.. Pip.. Pip.. Pip..**

Bunyi kode pintu dan knop pintu yang terbuka menandakan bahwa si tampan bukan hanya sekali dua kali datang berkunjung. Tanpa melepas alas kakinya, ia melangkah kearah kamar yang terletak di sudut yang merupakan kamar utama.

" _What the_ \- _SHIT_!"

Dengan gerakan tergesa, ia menghampiri seseorang yang berada diatas ranjang dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Menatap ngeri kekacauan yang ada, kemudian menyingkap lembaran bedcover tebal itu.

Menampilkan sosok pemuda cantik bersurai platina yang babak belur dengan luka sayatan tipis pada perut dan lengannya.

"Yoongi-ya..."

Bibir tebalnya terbuka. Berujar sebuah nama dengan nada cemas yang kentara. Membuat si pemilik nama mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap si tampan dengan pandangan kosongnya.

" _I'm done_ Master... _I'm done_..."

"Katakan dengan jelas... Apa kau berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya marah? Atau kalian memang bermain dengan kasar?"

Min Yoongi terdiam. Bungkam kala pria rupawan dihadapannya bertanya dan kembali mengungkit kegiatannya bersama Jungkook satu jam yang lalu.

Perlahan, tetes demi tetes air mata kembali membasahi kedua pipi gembilnya. Menangis layaknya anak kecil dengan isakan kuat dan jeritan pilu. Membuat si tampan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak membawa sosok mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Shhhh... Tak apa baby... Tak apa... Aku disini..."

"Kris _ge_... Hiks.. Hiks.. D-dia.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Pemuda itu... Hiks.. Hiks.. J-jeon.. Jeon.. Hiks.. Jungkook..."

"Tenanglah sayang.. Katakan dengan perlahan... Kau ingin aku mematahkan kaki atau lengannya? Atau memotong keduanya?"

Yoongi menggeleng cepat. Semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menumpahkan tangisnya pada setelan jas si tampan. Membuat pria Kanada itu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"J-jungkook... Jungkook-ah... Hiks.. Hiks.. P-emuda yang.. Y-yoongi.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Cintai... Hiks.. Hiks.. D-dia.. Hiks.. D-dia..."

Kris terdiam. Perlahan pelukannya mengerat. Membawa sosok Yoongi keatas pangkuannya dan mendekapnya hangat.

"Maafkan aku sayang.. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau.. Jungkook adalah salah satu bagian dari masa lalumu... Maaf.."

Karena Kris menyayangi Yoongi.

Dan mengetahui dengan baik pemuda bersurai platina yang datang dari Daegu itu.

Juga masa lalu yang penuh luka.

Hingga membuat seorang Min Yoongi, rela membuka kedua kakinya dan mendesah.

Demi mendapatkan uang.

.

.

.

 **"Perkenalkan... Namaku Min Yoongi.. Dan gadis kecil ini Min Yoonji.."**

 **Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan senyuman manisnya menyapa bocah lain yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Jemarinya terulur ke depan meminta jabatan hangat oleh si surai kelam.**

 **"Na-namaku.. Jungkook.. Jeon.. Jungkook.."**

 **Si surai kelam membalas jabatan itu. Merasa pipinya menghangat kala melihat senyuman dari seorang Min Yoongi. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa seorang gadis kecil menatapnya dengan manik berbinar.**

 **"** _ **Oppa**_ **!** _ **Oppa**_ **tidak menjabat tangan Yoonji juga? Kenapa hanya Yoongi** _ **oppa**_ **saja?"**

 **Jungkook tersentak. Memutuskan jabatannya dan beralih memandang gadis kecil disebelahnya dengan senyum ramahnya.**

 **"A-ah..** _ **Mianhae**_ **... Salam kenal Yoonji.. Namaku Jungkook.."**

 **"Ummm... Min Yoonji.. Aku adik Yoongi** _ **oppa**_ **yang paling cantik sedunia!"**

 **Baik Yoongi maupun Jungkook tertawa melihat tingkah polos Yoonji. Membuat suasana kamar yang mereka tempati sedikit lebih hangat.**

 **"** _ **Aigoo**_ **.. Ternyata disini kalian! Cepat turun ke dapur! Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan!"**

 **Ucapan bernada memerintah itu terlontar dari bibir merah seorang wanita yang muncul diambang pintu. Menatap ketiganya dengan malas dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kamar tidur itu.**

 **"Yoongi.. Jelaskan pada Jungkook tentang peraturan di panti ini.. Tugas dan kewajiban, juga jadwal mandi, tidur, dan makan... Satu lagi.. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan atau kau takkan dapat jatah makan..** _ **Arrachi**_ **?"**

 **"Ne** _ **Ajumma**_ **.."**

 **Wanita itu pun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan ketiga bocah beda umur itu tanpa mau perduli. Membuat si sulung menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengusak pelan surai kelam Jungkook.**

 **"Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **memang seperti itu... Tapi dia baik kok.. Tenang saja.. Asal kau melakukan tugas dan tidak membuat onar, semua akan baik-baik saja.. Hmm?"**

 **Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook tersenyum. Merasakan debaran hangat pada dadanya kala memandang paras manis Yoongi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Bawa semua pakaian itu ke kamar, bocah! Lipat yang rapi setelah itu sikat kamar mandi!"**

 **Seorang anak laki-laki tampak menarik kuat kaus yang dikenakan Jungkook. Mengintimidasi bocah kecil itu bersama dua orang temannya layaknya penguasa.**

 **"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Itu kan tugas kalian..."**

 **Dengan polosnya Jungkook berujar. Balas menatap yang lebih tinggi tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun.**

 **"Kau masih delapan tahun bocah! Dengarkan kata-kata yang lebih tua!"**

 **"Aku tidak mau... Choi** _ **ajumma**_ **sudah membagi tugas.. Choi** _ **ajumma**_ **yang paling tua disini kan?"**

 **Grepp**

 **Sebuah cengkraman kuat diberikan si bocah berwajah sangar pada Jungkook. Menarik bagian depan kaus si surai kelam hingga membuatnya harus berjinjit untuk menyelamatkan lehernya agar tidak sakit.**

 **"Kau minta kupukul ya? Berani sekali melawan-"**

 **"YA! SHIN DONGWOO! LEPASKAN DIA!"**

 **Sebuah pekikan nyaring membuat bocah sangar bernama Dongwoo itu menoleh. Berdecih pelan saat melihat Yoongi yang datang bersama adik perempuannya.**

 **"Ckk! Si bocah Min itu!"**

 **Dengan kasar Dongwoo melepaskan cengkramannya. Bersedekap angkuh kala Yoongi berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang terbatuk pelan.**

 **"Dasar pembuat onar! Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti mencari masalah?!"**

 **"Dan bisakah kau berhenti bersikap sok pahlawan?! Aku hanya memberi pelajaran pada anak baru..."**

 **"Ckk! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"**

 **Bugh!**

 **Sebuah pukulan diberikan Yoongi pada wajah Dongwoo yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mengundang pekikan kesakitan dan keributan karena kedua teman Dongwoo balik memukul dirinya.**

 **"Dasar sok pahlawan! Beraninya memukul ketua kami!"**

 **"Kau cari mati ya bocah!"**

 **"Hentikan!"**

 **Pekikan murka itu menghetikan ketibutan bocah-bocah ini. Membuat mereka menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Ibu Panti mereka tengah memandang mereka dengan amat tajam.**

 **"Berani sekali kalian membuat keributan di tempat ini! Katakan! Siapa yang memulainya?!"**

 **"Anak baru ini dan Yoongi** _ **Ajumma**_ **!"**

 **"Benar! Dongwoo hanya minta tolong pada anak baru itu untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas, tapi Yoongi malah datang dan marah-marah! Lalu memukul Dongwoo!"**

 **Dongwoo dan kedua temannya berujar cepat. Bangkit dan berlari menghampiri Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **kemudian memeluknya. Mengeluarkan isakan palsu seraya meringis karena hidungnya yang memar.**

 **"Itu bohong! Dongwoo yang lebih dulu mengganggu!"**

 **"Dia menyuruh Jungkook untuk melakukan tugasnya** _ **Ajumma**_ **!"**

 **Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **memijat pelan pelipisnya. Merasa sakit kepala mendengar teriakan lima bocah yang saling menyalahkan dan membela.**

 **"Berhenti! Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang benar! Yang jelas, aku mau kalian semua kembali mengerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing!"**

 **Keputusan final dari wanita itu membuat Yoongi menggeram kesal. Hendak memprotes, namun urung karena yakin takkan menang jika berargumen dengan pemilik panti itu.**

 **"Pergilah ke kamar...** _ **Ajumma**_ **akan mengobati lukamu..." ujar wanita itu pada Dongwoo.**

 **"Dan Min Yoongi..." panggilnya tajam.**

 **"Ne** _ **Ajumma**_ **.."**

 **"Kau dilarang ikut makan malam.. Cuci semua piring sampai bersih... Baru boleh tidur.. Mengerti?"**

 **Dengan gerakan cepat, bocah manis ini menahan lengan Jungkook. Menggeleng pelan saat si kecil Jeon hendak melayangkan protes.**

 **"Aku mengerti...** _ **Ajumma**_ **.."**

 **Sepeninggal wanita itu, Yoongi mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sedikit meringis karena tubuhnya sakit terkena pukulan dua teman Dongwoo tadi. Di sebelahnya, Yoonji tampak memandang khawatir sang kakak.**

 **"** _ **Oppa**_ **... Sakitkah?"**

 **Yoongi tersenyum. Mengusak lembut surai adiknya. Meyakinkan gadis kecil itu agar tak terlalu cemas dan menangis.**

 **"Sedikit... Boleh** _ **oppa**_ **minta segelas air?"**

 **Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Berlari memasuki panti dengan tergesa. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Yoongi yang sama-sama terdiam.**

 **"Kenapa tidak protes** _ **hyung**_ **? Atau setidaknya biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya pada Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **.."**

 **Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Mendorong pelan dahi Jungkook yang berjongkok dihadapannya. Memandang remeh bocah kecil itu.**

 **"Kalau kubiarkan kau berbuat seperti itu, kau juga takkan dapat makan... Dasar bodoh.. Nenek sihir itu tidak suka dibantah..."**

 **Jungkook terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tak berani menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum padanya.**

 **"Maaf.. Karena aku.. Kau harus menanggung hukuman dari Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **..."**

 **Bocah manis ini menggeleng pelan. Menepuk sayang puncak kepala Jungkook. Terkekeh dalam hati saat melihat tingkah polos bocah dihadapannya.**

 **"Daripada minta maaf.. Aku lebih suka mendengar janjimu... Kau.. Akan jadi lebih tangguh setelah ini.. Hmm?"**

 **Jeon Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum menggemaskan hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu.**

 **"Umm! Aku akan jadi lebih tangguh nanti! Lihat saja!"**

.

.

.

"Kau perlu mandi baby..."

Kris Wu, CEO tampan Wu Empire itu berujar pelan. Melepas jasnya dan menggulung kemeja hitamnya sebatas siku. Menghampiri Yoongi yang masih bungkam diatas ranjang, kemudian meraih tubuh mungil itu hati-hati.

Membawanya ke kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya pada bathub yang terisi air hangat. Meringis kala menatap luka yang menodai kulit mulus pemuda cantik itu.

"Katakan jika aku mengusap kulitmu terlalu kasar.. Hmm?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk singkat. Membiarkan sang Master membersihkan tubuhnya dengan teramat lembut.

Ia sudah terlalu lelah. Bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara.

"Kris _gege_..."

"Yes baby?"

"Bisakah... Kau bersihkan semuanya?"

Kris menatap Yoongi taat. Bingung dengan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin bekasnya menghilang... Aku tidak ingin merasakan Jungkook lagi... Kumohon.."

Pria tampan ini menghela nafasnya pelan. Meraih selang tipis yang berada dilaci dibawah washtafel. Memasangnya pada kran, kemudian merebahkan tubuh Yoongi agar bersandar pada sisi bathub.

"Tahan sedikit okay?"

"Ummm..."

Yoongi sedikit meringis kala jemari Kris memasuki holenya. Sepertinya dinding analnya terluka. Rasanya sangat perih hingga tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat.

"Shhh... S-sakit.. Ahh!"

Tak tega mendengar rintihan Yoongi, Kris semakin melesakkan jemarinya. Mencari prostat pemuda itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Unghhh~~ K-kris ge~~ Ughhh! Nya-akhhhh!"

Bibir tipis Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. Perih yang ada sudah tak terlalu terasa. Fokus pemuda cantik ini adalah titik manisnya yang disentuh lembut oleh Kris.

Pria itu hanya pernah melakukan ini padanya saat pertama kali menyelami pekerjaannya sebagai sugar baby. Mengajarkannya bagaimana cara membersihkan tubuhnya setelah melayani para Daddynya.

Enema.

Setelah merasa yakin bahwa manhole Yoongi sudah sedikit melonggar, Kris menarik keluar jemarinya. Menggantinya dengan selang tipis yang terhubung dengan keran.

"Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak okey.. Rasanya akan sangat sakit..."

Setelah berujar seperti itu, pria Wu ini memutar kran yang ada. Membuat air mulai mengalir dan mengisi hole Yoongi dengan cepat. Rasanya luarbiasa sakit.

"Arghhhh! Pelankan sedikit- Uaghhhhhh! Andwaeeee!"

Meraih medium vibrator dengan tonjolan pada permukaannya, dan sebuah butt plug. Kris menarik cepat selang itu. Menggantinya dengan sex toys panjang itu dan menahannya dengan sex toys lain.

Menyalakan benda itu hingga bergetar kuat dan mengaduk lubang Yoongi yang terisi air.

"Andwaeeee! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Yoongi menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa. Rasa mual yang teramat sangat menjalari perutnya. Air yang bergolak seakan sampai ke ususnya. Membuatnya merasa kram dan nyeri disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sedikit lagi sayang... Tahan sedikit lagi okay..."

Kris memeluk lembut tubuh ringkih itu. Mengangkatnya menuju closet dan memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kaki Yoongi yang terbuka.

"Cukuph... _Gege_... please... Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Yoongi benar-benar tak tahan. Ia bisa merasakan pusing yang menjalari kepalanya. Membuat pandangannya benar-benar memburam.

Seiring dengan Kris yang melepaskan butt plug dan vibrator dari holenya, tubuh kurusnya pun ambruk. Bertumpu pada bahu lebar Kris yang dengan sigap menahannya.

"Bernafaslah... Semuanya sudah selesai..."

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Memejamkan matanya kala merasakan tepukan lembut pada punggungnya.

Perlahan, suara-suara yang ada menghilang. Hal terakhir yang diingingatnya adalah Kris yang membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat. Dan setelahnya, hanya gelap yang tersisa.

.

.

.

 **Yoongi melangkah riang. Sesekali senandung kecil terlontar dari bibir cherrynya. Tersenyum dengan tangan yang menggenggam kotak cantik berukuran sedang yang diikat oleh pita biru muda.**

 **Hari ini ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke empat belas tahun. Dan ia sudah berjanji pada kelinci besar itu untuk membelikan kue ulang tahun.**

 **Usianya sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun sekarang. Usia yang cukup matang bagi pemuda sepertinya untuk mencuri kerja sampingan demi mengumpulkan uang untuk dua adik kesayangannya di panti.**

 **Melangkah memasuki bangunan panti, alis Yoongi mengeryit kala mendapati mobil hitam mengkilap yang terlihat mahal, terparkir manis di depan halaman panti.**

 **Tak mau ambil pusing, pemuda ini melangkah cepat memasuki rumah. Menaiki undakan tangga dengan tergesa, dan memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Jungkook.**

 **"Jungkook-ah..** _ **Hyung**_ **pu- Loh? Tidak ada?"**

 **Meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa diatas nakas dan menyimpan tas sekolahnya, Yoongi tampak bingung. Pasalnya, setiap pulang sekolah, Yoongi akan selalu mendapat sambutan hangat dari Jungkook. Entah pelukan erat, ataupun rengekan manja.**

 **Meskipun sekarang Jungkook tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya, sikapnya tetap kekanak-kanakan. Kadang memonopoli dirinya dari Yoonji dan beradu mulut karena tak mau mengalah.**

 **"** _ **Oppa**_ **?"**

 **Yoongi menoleh perlahan. Mendapati adik perempuannya tengah berdiri diambang pintu seraya memakan snack dalam genggamannya.**

 **"Yoonji-ya.. Apa kau melihat Jungkook?"**

 **Yoonji mencibir pelan. Tampak kesal karena kakak laki-lakinya lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya.**

 **"Kurasa kau bisa mati kalau Jungkook** _ **oppa**_ **tidak ada disini.. Ughhh.. Dasar menyebalkan!"**

 **Terkekeh kecil, pemuda ini melangkah menghampiri Yoongi. Merogoh saku jas sekolahnya dan menarik keluar cokelat batang berukuran sedang dari dalamnya. Menyeringai kemudian mengecup pipi gadis itu singkat.**

 **"Jangan cemberut seperti itu sayang.. Kau terlihat jelek.. Katakan.. Dimana Jungkook dan cokelat lezat ini akan jadi milikmu..."**

 **Yoonji merebut cokelat yang berada dalam genggaman Yoongi cepat. Merubah rengutannya menjadi senyum menggemaskan yang hampir sama dengan milik Yoongi.**

 **"Jungkook** _ **oppa**_ **ada di taman belakang.. Tidak tahu kenapa... Sejak dipanggil ke ruangan Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **, mukanya merengut terus dan tidak mau diganggu..."**

 **Yoongi mengangguk paham. Mendorong pelan tubuh Yoonji kemudian manutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia harus mengamankan cake strawberry yang susah payah dibelinya.**

 **"Kembalilah ke kamarmu.. Aku akan mencoba membujuk Jungkook.. Okay?"**

 **Dengan cepat, Yoongi melangkah. Menuruni tangga dan melewati beberapa kamar para penghuni panti yang lain. Namun saat menyusuri koridor sempit yang menghubungkan dapur dan halaman, langkah pemuda mungil ini melambat kala mendengar percakapan yang berasal dari kantor pemilik panti.**

 **"Jungkook masih sangat muda.. Umurnya baru empat belas tahun tapi dia tumbuh dengan cepat... Dia temasuk siswa pintar dan membanggakan... Jarang berkelahi, juga sopan..."**

 **Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **berujar ramah pada sepasang suami istri dihadapannya. Tersenyum manis layaknya sales yang tengah mempromosikan barang dagangannya.**

 **"Ah.. Benarkah? Syukurlah... Tapi sepertinya, Jungkook terlihat kecewa saat berkenalan dengan kami tadi..."**

 **"Aku menyukai anak itu... Dia tampan... Tapi sepertinya agak susah meluluhkan hatinya..."**

 **Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **tampak tersenyum. Menatap penuh keyakinan pada sepasang suami istri dihadapannya.**

 **"Jungkook hanya belum terbiasa... Mungkin dia terkejut karena mendapat keluarga baru... Dan harus meninggalkan teman-temannya disini... Tuan dan Nyonya bisa percaya padaku.. Anak itu penurut dan baik..."**

 **Yoongi menarik dirinya. Dadanya terasa sesak entah mengapa. Melangkah gontai kearah taman dan membeku kala mendapati Jungkook yang duduk memeluk lututnya dibawah pohon rindang.**

 **Sepasang maniknya mulai berembun. Siap meneteskan air mata, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahannya.**

 **Menghela nafasnya pelan, Yoongi berusaha membuang segala pikiran negatifnya. Mengepalkan jemarinya kuat, kemudian memasang senyum terbaiknya.**

 **"Ya! Jeon Jungkook!"**

 **Yang dipanggil menoleh. Membola kala mendapati Yoongi melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyum yang luarbiasa cantik.**

 **Jungkook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menjerit dan menangis. Tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dari Yoongi. Namun ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaan Yoongi padanya.**

 **Ia tidak yakin dengan Yoongi yang ingin dirinya untuk tetap tinggal.**

 **"Yoongi** _ **hyung**_ **!"**

 **Dengan senyum palsunya, Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya. Berlari kearah Yoongi, kemudian memeluk erat tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.**

 **"Lama sekali** _ **hyung**_ **! Aku sampai bosan menunggumu dikamar..."**

 **"Hehehe.. Maaf ya.. Aku kan harus menunggu pesanan kuenya dulu... Cha! Kau pasti suka dengan kue yang kubawa!"**

 **Yoongi melepas pelukan Jungkook. Menggenggam jemari remaja tinggi itu dan menariknya tak sabar menuju kamar mereka. Namun saat langkahnya melambat di depan ruangan Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **, justru Jungkook yang ganti menarik jemarinya. Mengajaknya berlari menuju kamar.**

 **Yoongi hanya dapat terdiam. Ia sudah memancing remaja tampan itu untuk jujur. Namun jika Jungkook lebih memilih untuk diam, ia tak ingin memaksa.**

 **Membiarkan semua berjalan apa adanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Yoongi tahu, Jungkook akan pergi di hari kelulusannya. Sudah lewat tiga minggu sejak ia tahu bahwa ada sepasang suami istri yang akan mengambil Jungkook dari sisinya.**

 **Dan sudah lewat dua minggu sejak Choi** _ **Ajumma**_ **meminta dirinya untuk membuat Jungkook menyerah dan mau pergi bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.**

 _ **"Kau tahu dengan pasti kalau alasan bagi Jungkook untuk tinggal adalah dirimu... Min Yoongi..."**_

 _ **Choi Ajumma berujar dingin. Menatap kedalam manik Yoongi dengan tajam. Tanda tak ingin dibantah.**_

 _ **"Aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian berdua, yang jelas aku mulai merasa cemas kalau kalian berdua melanggar batas... Seperti... Yeah, hubungan sesama jenis misalnya..."**_

 _ **"Aku tidak mau pantiku cemar dengan manusia menjijikkan seperti itu... Dan lagipula, bukankah akan sangat baik bagi Jungkook untuk ikut dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee? Hidupnya terjamin dan terpandang... Ia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi tanpa perlu bersusah payah mengejar beasiswa.."**_

 _ **"Jungkook akan bahagia dengan keluarga barunya... Dan untuk itu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu... Apapun.. Yang jelas, aku mau Jungkook menyerah dan ikut bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Lee..."**_

 **Lamunan Yoongi terputus saat dengan tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah pelukan pada bahunya. Ia hafal sepasang lengan yang memeluknya. Juga feromon yang menguar dari tubuh dibelakangnya.**

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **belum tidur?"**

 **Yoongi hanya menggeleng pelan. Melepaskan lengan Jungkook perlahan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah kearah lemari dan menyiapkan seragam yang akan ia pakai pada hari kelulusannya besok.**

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **... Kenapa kau mendiami aku? Apa salahku?"**

 **"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu Jeon.. Aku memang sedang tidak ingin bicara... "**

 **Tanpa perduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan Jungkook padanya, Yoongi terus menyibukkan dirinya. Menyiapkan sepatu, kauskaki, tas, entahlah, yang penting ia tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan bocah itu.**

 **Menarik keluar sebuah surat undangan berwarna putih gading dari laci meja belajarnya, kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja.**

 **"Datanglah jika sempat... Aku tak memaksa..."**

 **Dan setelahnya, Yoongi beranjak ke ranjangnya. Menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya seraya berusaha menghalau tangisnya.**

 **Ia bisa merasakan pelukan lembut pada tubuhnya. Jungkook terlalu keras kepala. Jungkook terlalu jahat hingga membuatnya sakit. Jungkook, terlalu kejam karena membuatnya jatuh.**

 **Ia mencintai Jungkook. Sangat amat mencintai Jungkook.**

 **"Selamat tidur** _ **hyung**_ **... Kookie mencintai** _ **hyung**_ **..."**

 **Benarkah?**

 **Benarkah Jungkook mencintainya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoongi tersenyum pada beberapa teman sekolahnya, namun hatinya begitu resah. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memandang kearah deretan kursi yang disediakan untuk tamu undangan.**

 **Melirik sekilas kearah jam tangannya dan tersenyum miris. Acaranya akan berakhir lima belas menit lagi dan Jungkook mungkin sudah pergi bersama orangtua angkatnya ke-**

 **"Yoongi** _ **hyung**_ **!"**

 **Yoongi bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Bagaimana suara itu memanggil namanya. Meskipun sekitarnya ramai oleh siswa dan guru, juga suara berisik podium dan kursi tamu, ia bisa mendengar panggilan itu.**

 **"Min Yoongi** _ **hyung**_ **! Selamat atas kelulusanmu! Aku mencintaimu!"**

 **Yoongi tersenyum manis pada Jungkook yang berteriak dari atas tribun sekolah menengah atasnya. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh teman-temannya walau tak sedikit yang tersipu karena sikap manis mereka.**

 **Ingin menangis rasanya. Melihat pemuda tampan itu melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum padanya. Terus berteriak memanggil namanya dan berujar kata-kata manis untuknya.**

 **"Terima kasih Kook-ie...** _ **Hyung**_ **juga mencintaimu..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **takkan mencegah ku pergi?"**

 **Jungkook berujar lirih. Menatap Yoongi yang tak mau memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh harap.**

 **Acara Yoongi sudah selesai sejak sepuluh menit lalu dan kini ia harus mendapatkan jawaban atas semuanya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar Yoongi berujar jangan pergi. Dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.**

 **"Untuk apa mencegahmu? Toh kau akan bahagia... Bersama keluarga barumu..."**

 **Sayangnya, Yoongi lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan segala harapannya. Meremukan hatinya hingga tak bersisa.**

 **"** _ **Hyung**_ **-"**

 **"Pergilah Jeon... Anggap saja kita tak pernah saling mengenal..."**

 **Pemuda cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap dingin manik Jungkook yang terluka. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa hatinya berdarah saat melihat tetes demi tetes air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi kelinci tampan itu.**

 **"Tapi** _ **hyung**_ **aku men-"**

 **"Kau bahkan belum lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama... Cintamu hanya ilusi Jeon... Kau masih bocah.. Tahu apa tentang cinta..."**

 **Kenapa bibirnya tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata manis? Kenapa ia membiarkan dirinya terus menyakiti Jungkook? Kenapa ia tidak dapat jujur dan menahan remaja itu untuk tetap tinggal?**

 **Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan. Menghapus buliran air matanya, kemudian tersenyum. Pahit dan sarat akan luka.**

 **"Baiklah... Jika** _ **hyung**_ **ingin aku pergi... Aku akan pergi... Terima kasih karena selama ini,** _ **hyung**_ **sudah merawatku... Dan menemaniku... Dan menyayangiku..."**

 **Dengan cepat Jungkook berlari. Menghampiri kedua orangtua angkatnya yang telah menunggunya.**

 **Memasuki mobil hitam mewah milik Tuan Lee tanpa mau menoleh lagi kearah Yoongi. Menghilang bersamaan dengan mobil-mobil lain yang meninggalkan area sekolah yang mulai sepi itu.**

 **Perlahan, isakan pelan muncul dari belah bibir tipis Yoongi. Meremat kuat dadanya yang benar-benar nyeri. Jungkooknya sudah pergi. Jungkooknya menangis. Dan itu semua karena kesalahannya.**

 **"Percuma kau menangisinya... Dia takkan kembali..."**

 **Ucapan bernada dingin itu membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Yoonji yang bersedekap seraya memandangnya tajam.**

 **"Tak bisakah kau sedikit mengalah dan memikirkan perasaanku? Min Yoongi?"**

 **"A-apa maksudmu?"**

 **"Apa maksudku? Kau tahu dengan jelas apa maksudku! Aku menyukai Jungkook dan kau membiarkannya pergi!"**

 **"Kau masih bocah Min Yoonji... Bersikaplah sewajarnya gadis seusiamu... Tidak perlu mendrama..."**

 **Yoongi berujar sarkas. Balik memandang adik perempuannya yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.**

 **"Mendrama? Jadi kau pikir segala makian yang mereka berikan padaku itu sebuah drama?! Hinaan mereka padaku itu drama?!"**

 **Yoongi melebarkan kedua netranya saat melihat Yoonji menangis. Bukan itu maksudnya! Ia tidak bermaksud mengungkit masa lalu mereka.**

 **"Hahaha! Tentu saja kau menganggapku mendrama! Kau hidup dalam kasih sayang Ayah dan keluarganya! Kau si sulung yang selalu dibangga-banggakan! Sedangkan aku?! Anak hasil perselingkuhan Ibu yang merupakan aib keluarga!"**

 **"Semua orang menyayangi Min Yoongi dan membenci Park Yoonji bagai wabah! Sampai-sampai mereka ingin membuangku karena tidak mau memandang-"**

 **Plak!**

 **"Hentikan semua omong kosongmu itu Min Yoonji... Tidak perlu mengungkit masa lalu... Sejak melepaskan diri dari mereka, kita sudah sepakat untuk tak mengungkit hal itu lagi..."**

 **Yoongi menatap tajam Yoonji yang terdiam setelah mendapat sebuah tamparan darinya. Ia telah mengorbankan segalanya bagi gadis manis itu. Memilih kabur dari rumah besar keluarganya demi menyelamatkan Yoonji dari sang ayah yang membenci gadis itu.**

 **Yoongi memegang teguh janjinya pada sang Ibu. Untuk menjaga adik perempuannya. Apapun yang terjadi.**

 **"Kau bisa berujar seperti itu karena kau tak pernah tahu rasanya tidak diinginkan Min Yoongi... Bahkan setelah hidup susah di panti pun kau selalu diinginkan..."**

 **"Ibu menginginkanmu Yoonji-ya... Bahkan ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melahirkanmu ke du-"**

 **"Dan meninggalkan aku dengan orang-orang yang menolak keberadaanku? Terimakasih bu, kau sangat baik hati.."**

 **"Kau adalah kebencian terbesarku Min Yoongi... Kau yang menghancurkan seluruh kebahagiaanku.."**

 **Setelahnya Yoonji berlari. Tak perduli dengan panggilan sang kakak.**

 **Ia benci! Benci karena semua orang lebih menginginkan Yoongi daripada dirinya. Bahkan setelah keluar dari rumah ayahnya, Yoongi selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang disekitarnya.**

 **"Yoonji berhenti!"**

 **Suara Yoongi yang terdengar samar membuat Yoonji semakin memacu kedua tungkainya. Tak menyadari bahwa kini ia berada di tepi jalan yang ramai. Berlari cepat tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan yang menyala merah.**

 **Brak!**

 **Sebuah sedan menabrak kuat tubuh gadis cantik itu hingga terpental. Membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya seakan kehilangan jiwanya.**

 **"Yoonji-ya!"**

.

.

.

 **Bugh!**

"Brengsek!"

 **Bugh! Bugh!**

"Berani sekali kau menyakiti Yoongi..."

 **Buagh!**

"Arrgghhhhhhh!"

"Kau mau mati ya?"

Kris tampak murka. Terus meninju sosok dihadapannya. Melampiaskan amarahnya yang seakan tak pernah padam jika mengingat kondisi Yoongi yang begitu tak berdaya di apartemennya.

"Aku? Hhh.. Menyakiti Yoongi?"

Jeon Jungkook berujar remeh. Melepehkan darah dari mulutnya dan menyeringai. Balik meninju wajah tampan Kris. Tak memberikan jeda bagi pria Kanada itu untuk menghindar.

"Harusnya aku yang berujar seperti itu bajingan! Kau apakan Yoongiku hingga begitu?! Keparat! Kau jual Yoongiku pada pria-pria itu! Brengsek!"

Pada akhirnya, keduanya jatuh karena terlalu lelah. Terengah dan meringis dengan luka lebam dan memar yang tak sedikit jumlahnya.

"Tak heran Yoongi membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkannya dan sama sekali tak menahanmu untuk tetap tinggal..."

Ucapan Kris membuat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap tak mengerti pada si tampan di hadapannya. Terkejut karena pria dihadapannya mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Kau masih terlalu bocah untuk mengerti kata dari pengorbanan... Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi selama kau pergi... Yang kau tahu hanyalah kau sakit hati dan kau kembali bertemu dengan Yoongi yang baru..."

Kris merogoh saku jasnya. Mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan pemantik dari kantung celananya. Mengambil salah satu dan menyalakannya. Menghisap gulungan nikotin itu perlahan.

"Kenapa tidak bertanya alasannya? Kenapa lebih mendulukan emosi daripada sedikit bersabar dan mencari tahu?"

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa tertampar oleh pertanyaan Kris.

Pria itu benar. Kenapa ia tidak bertanya? Kenapa ia datang dan ikut merusak tubuh dan hati Yoonginya? Kenapa ia tidak bersabar sedikit dan mencoba mencari tahu?

"Hal besar terjadi di hari kepergianmu Jeon Jungkook... Dan aku yakin, setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, kau akan menyembah dan memohon ampun pada Yoongi atas perbuatanmu semalam..."

.

.

.

 **Min Yoongi berjalan gontai. Menyusuri pedestrian jalan dengan putus asa.**

 **Yoonji mengalami pendarahan yang cukup serius pada kepalanya dan harus dioperasi malam ini juga. Ia tidak memiliki cukup uang dan dengan teganya Ibu Pantinya mengusirnya. Menolak untuk membantu sepeserpun untuk biaya operasi Yoonji.**

 **Ini semua salahnya. Yoonji benar. Ia adalah sumber kebencian dan kesialan gadis itu.**

 **Ia pernah berjanji pada mendiang ibunya untuk selalu menjaga Yoonji. Apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun ia harus merasakan sakit.**

 **Dan yang terjadi sekarang justru ia yang membuat gadis itu terluka.**

 **Bruk!**

 **"Ya! Berhati-hatilah sedikit manis..."**

 **Teguran itu membuat Yoongi menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria setengah mabuk yang berjalan bersama seorang wanita penghibur.**

 **Pemuda cantik ini mengedarkan pandangannya. Mendapati sebuah pub yang lumayan besar terletak tak jauh darinya. Memberikannya sebuah ide gila yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hidupnya.**

 **Memasuki bangunan itu tanpa ragu dan sedikit terbatuk kala asap dan bau minuman beralkohol menyapa indra penciumannya. Seperti bocah hilang, Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya. Sedikit menjauh kala beberapa orang mabuk menggoda dan menjamah tubuhnya.**

 **"Halo cantik... Sendirian saja malam ini?"**

 **Seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh gendut menyapanya. Menyeringai menatap penampilan Yoongi dan wajah pemuda itu yang kelewat manis.**

 **"Keberatan untuk menemaniku malam ini? Aku akan membayarmu cukup mahal.."**

 **Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan telapak kasar pria tambun itu menyapa pipinya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Namun ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya.**

 **Semua demi Yoonji. Demi malaikatnya. Demi janjinya pada sang Ibu.**

 **Grepp!**

 **Cengkraman dan tarikan pada lengannya membuat Yoongi membuka kedua netranya cepat. Membola saat menyadari bahwa kini ia berada di pelukan seorang pria tinggi bersurai pirang. Bahkan ia bisa melihat si pria tambun tersenyum canggung tak jauh darinya.**

 **"Baby... Kan sudah kubilang untuk menunggu di bar... Kenapa malah berdiri disini hmm? Dasar kucing nakal.."**

 **"T-tuan Wu.. M-maaf.. Aku tak tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah kekasih Tuan..."**

 **Pria tinggi itu berdecih pelan. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi yang membeku. Menatap si pria tambun dengan pandangan membunuh.**

 **"Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum bertindak... Jangan sampai kau kehilangan tanganmu karena telah berani menggoda kekasih orang.."**

 **Setelahnya, pria ini melepaskan pelukannya. Menarik jemari Yoongi dan membawanya menyusuri lorong temaram dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada di paling ujung.**

 **"Daddy?** _ **Who is he**_ **?"**

 **Sapaan pelan itu membuat Yoongi terlonjak. Menatap kaget seorang pemuda cantik bersurai kelam dengan pakaian minim yang tengah duduk bersandar diatas ranjang. Memandang bingung dirinya dan pria tampan yang membawanya.**

 **"Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi?! Dia kekasih barumu kan?! Huweeeeeee! Dasar laki-laki jahaaaat!"**

 **Tuan Wu menghela nafasnya frustasi. Memberi isyarat bagi Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa besar diujung ruangan, kemudian beralih menghampiri pemuda cantik yang memaki kesal diatas ranjangnya.**

 **"Baby Tao... Come on... Apa kau tidak melihat wajahnya yang terlihat polos? Dia bahkan tidak sebanding dengan dirimu! Aku hanya menolongnya tadi.."**

 **Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menghentikan acara merajuknya seketika. Beralih menatap Yoongi yang masih terlihat takut dan shock. Beringsut turun dan menghampiri pemuda cantik itu.**

 **"Benarkah kau ditolong pria mesum itu tadi?"**

 **Terdengar pekikan tak suka dari Tuan Wu. Namun tampaknya si cantik Tao tak terlalu perduli. Lebih memilih menatap pahatan lugu dihadapannya dengan taat.**

 **Bangkit perlahan menuju telpon diatas nakas dan melakukan panggilan singkat dengan seseorang di lantai bawah.**

 **"Kirimkan segelas** _ **Chamomile Tea**_ **hangat ke ruanganku... Jangan lama atau kau berada dalam masalah..."**

 **Setelahnya, Tao kembali menghampiri Yoongi. Mengusap sayang surai kecokelatannya seraya tersenyum manis. Sangat amat manis hingga membuat hati Yoongi sedikit tenang.**

 **"Jadi... Hal gila apa yang membuat seorang malaikat pergi bertamu ke neraka?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Yak! Kris Wu sialan! Lebih cepat bodoh!"**

 **Huang Zitao, pemuda cantik asal negeri tirai bambu itu terus mengutuk pria tampan yang sibuk menyetir di sebelahnya. Sesekali ikut menekan klakson tanpa perduli umpatan pengguna jalan lain terhadapnya.**

 **Di kursi belakang, Yoongi duduk seraya memainkan jarinya. Berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka karena Demi Tuhan, Kris melajukan mobil seperti orang gila.**

 **"Aku akan menghukummu setelah ini kitten... Lihat saja.." ujar pria Kanada itu kesal.**

 **Setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoongi, Zitao memaksa Kris untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai kakak dari Yoongi karena jatuh cinta pada wajah cantik pemuda itu.**

 **Kris sempat ragu untuk menolong, namun karena Zitao terus memaksanya, pria ini pun memutuskan untuk membantu meski ada syarat yang harus dipenuhi Yoongi nantinya.**

 **Kini mereka sampai di rumah sakit tempat Yoonji berada. Yoongi segera berlari ke bagian administrasi. Membiarkan Kris menyelesaikan segala pembayaran, kemudian pergi ke ruang tunggu.**

 **Menyerahkan sisanya pada dokter dan perawat yang menangani adik perempuannya.**

 **"Yoongi-ya.. Tenangkan dirimu okay? Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja..."**

 **"B-bagaimana bisa tenang? Hiks.. Hiks.. Y-yoonji begitu karena.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku..."**

 **Zitao tampak menghela nafasnya pelan. Merangkul tubuh Yoongi hangat. Sifatnya yang lembut sedikit membantu daripada Kris yang hanya diam menyimak.**

 **"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu okay.. Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah.. Adikmu itu juga yang ceroboh... Sudahlah.. Berdoa saja agar operasinya berhasil.. Hmm?"**

 **Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Terus merapalkan doa bagi kesembuhan adiknya. Sesekali memaki pelan waktu yang berjalan begitu lama.**

 **Sampai pada akhirnya, lampu yang berada diatas pintu ruang operasi itu padam. Menandakan bahwa kegiatan di dalam telah selesai. Seiring dengan pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan seorang dokter muda yang tersenyum lembut pada mereka.**

 **"Uisa-nim... A-apakah operasinya berhasil? Yoonji... Tidak apa-apa kan?"**

 **"Operasinya berhasil... Tapi kita masih harus menunggu Yoonji-ssi sadar untuk memastikan bahwa otak dan memorinya tidak terganggu... Mungkin akan lama... Tapi sejauh ini, gadis itu cukup tangguh..." jelas dokter bermarga Jung itu.**

 **Bruk!**

 **Yoongi menangis keras. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia masih berada di rumah sakit. Mengabaikan Zitao dan Kris yang mencoba menenangkannya.**

 **Hatinya sungguh lega. Bersyukur bahwa Yoonjinya baik-baik saja.**

 **"S-syukurlah... Hiks.. Hiks.. Y-yoonji-ya... Hiks.. Hiks.. Syukurlah..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sejak kejadian itu, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pindah ke Gangnam. Satu hal yang Yoongi tahu tentang Zitao dan Kris. Mereka memiliki hubungan simbiosis mutualisme.**

 **Sugar Daddy.**

 **Yoongi mengetahuinya dari Zitao saat ia bertanya tentang alasan pemuda bersurai kelam itu memanggil Kris dengan sebutan Daddy. Dan suara ribut yang selalu ia dengar dari kamar mereka tiap malam.**

 **Zitao menjelaskan semuanya. Bagaimana ia harus bersikap dan bertingkah saat di depan Kris. Bagaimana pria tampan -yang menurut Yoongi dingin dan menakutkan- itu memanjakan Zitao dan bersikap layaknya seorang ayah. Juga kegiatan malam mereka dikamar.**

 **Yoongi tak dapat menghitung berapa kali jantungnta berdegup dan telinganya memanas saat mendengar cerita tabu Zitao. Namun satu hal yang bisa disimpulkan Yoongi saat mendengar cerita pemuda panda itu.**

 **Untuk meraih sesuatu yang besar, diperlukan sebuah pengorbanan. Dan sepertinya, menjadi seorang sugar baby cukup menarik. Toh saat di Daegu pun ia hampir menjual dirinya dengan harga murah kalau saja Kris tidak datang menyelamatkannya.**

 **"Ini daftar pelangganmu... Kolega dan kenalanku di dunia bisnis... Kau bisa melihat profile mereka pada daftar itu..."**

 **"Foto, umur, hobi, hingga fetish mereka tertulis lengkap disana..."**

 **Kris berujar santai. Melepaskan jas kerjanya, mengecup pelan dahi Yoongi, kemudian beringsut memeluk manja Zitao yang sibuk memasak di dapur.**

 **"Seokjin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, dan Taehyung... Apa bayaran yang kuterima akan cukup untuk membayar hutangku pada kalian?" tanya Yoongi seraya melangkah menghampiri Tao. Berdecak sebal saat melihat Kris tengah mencumbu bahu mulus gege tersayangnya.**

 **"Yaak! Berhenti bermesraan didepanku! Ugh~ Menyebalkan!"**

 **Zitao terkekeh. Mendorong pelan tubuh Kris dan menghampiri Yoongi. Menarik pemuda cantik itu ke meja makan, kemudian duduk disebelahnya.**

 **"Jika kau melayani pria-pria ini dengan baik, kau bisa mendapatkan satu unit apartemen mewah, sebuah mobil, pakaian branded, dan bahkan liburan gratis ke eropa..."**

 **Manik Yoongi melebar. Menatap tak percaya kearah Zitao yang tersenyum nakal disebelahnya.**

 **"Kau tahu.. Aku sebenarnya ingin menambah pelanggan.. Lumayan kan? Koleksi tas gucci dan cartierku bisa bertambah?"**

 **"Aku mendengarnya Zii!" pekik Kris dari kamarnya dilantai dua.**

 **"See? Sayangnya naga idiot itu takkan membiarkan diriku dijamah orang lain... Yeah, setidaknya aku lebih berperan besar di kehidupan sexnya daripada isterinya..."**

 **Fakta lainnya tentang Zitao, pemuda panda itu adalah selingkuhan Kris. Kepunyaan Kris yang tersembunyi. Tersimpan apik tanpa diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya.**

 **Pemuda panda itu tertawa pelan. Mengusak surai Yoongi yang berwarna merah jambu. Sedikit menghela nafasnya kemudian mengecup singkat pipi gembil pemuda itu.**

 **"Kau tak harus melakukannya Sugar... Aku takkan menagih biaya operasi itu.. Sungguh.."**

 **Sayangnya Min Yoongi tetaplah seorang yang keras kepala. Pantang berhutang budi pada orang.**

 **Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Toh sekarang ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Yang dilakukannya kini pun demi masa depan Yoonji.**

 **Mumpung jalan yang ada terbuka lebar. Mumpung umurnya masih muda dan pastinya memikat hati orang.**

 **"Tak apa** _ **ge**_ **... Lagipula, semuanya sudah kupikirkan baik-baik... Cukup pastikan Yoonji mendapatkan rumah yang bagus dan sekolah dengan baik... Juga... Rahasiakan identitasku darinya..."**

 **Zitao mengangguk pelan. Sedikit terisak karena keputusan bodoh pemuda disebelahnya.**

 **"Dasar Min Yoongi idiot! Aku membencimu!"**

 **Yoongi terkekeh. Balik memeluk tubuh Zitao seraya berujar terima kasih.**

 **"Aku pun mencintaimu.. Panda** _ **gege**_ **..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nghhh... Jungkook-ah... Hiks... Hiks.. Kookie.. Hiks.."

Yoongi terus mengigau dalam tidurnya. Padahal dokter pribadi Zitao sudah memberinya obat tidur dalam dosis yang cukup tinggi. Namun nyatanya pemuda cantik itu terus bergerak gelisah. Dibangunkan pun percuma.

"Naga brengsek itu... Kenapa tidak menyeret saja si Jungkook-Jungkook itu kemari... Membawa bocah sembilan belas tahun saja lama sekali!"

Bibir sewarna peach Zitao terus menggerutu. Sesekali melangkah mondar-mandir di kamar apartemen Yoongi. Menggigit bibir bawahnya resah karena adik tersayangnya terlihat tersiksa dalam tidurnya.

 **Cklek!**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi Zitao. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai kelam berlari melewatinya. Menghampiri Yoongi yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang, kemudian beringsut bersimpuh.

Menggenggam jemari pemuda bersurai platina itu seraya mengecupnya berulang kali. Berguman beribu maaf dan penyesalan karena telah melukai sosok ringkih itu.

Baru saja hendak melayangkan protes, bibirnya lebih dulu dibungkam oleh tangan besar sang Daddy. Mengangguk paham saat Kris memberikan isyarat untuk meninggalkan Yoongi dan kekasihnya.

"Astaga Dad... Wajahmu... Jelek sekali..." cibir pemuda cantik ini seraya mengusap lebam pada pahatan tampan dihadapannya.

"Ckk! Bocak Jeon itu keras kepala... Sama kerasnya dengan _didi_ kesayanganmu itu! Aku harus memberikan beberapa pukulan dan menerima beberapa memar... Sial.. Sepertinya aku akan mengambil cuti saja beberapa hari..."

Kris berujar sebal. Menyandarkan dirinya di sofa seraya memejamkan kedua netranya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut Zitao yang membersihkan lukanya.

"Ckk.. Alasanmu saja agar bisa bermesraan dengan wanita itu!"

CEO Wu Empire itu tertawa melihat babynya yang tengah cemburu. Menarik pinggang pemuda itu hingga menempel di pangkuannya. Menatap taat manik kelam Zitao yang memikat dengan sepasang darkchoco miliknya. Menyeringai tipis, kemudian berbisik pelan di depan bibir tipis si cantik.

"Kalau begitu... Buat aku berpaling dari wanita itu... Kita sudah lama tidak bermain dengan cambuk dan borgol.. Hmm?"

Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya remeh. Bergerak pelan nan menggoda diatas pangkuan Kris. Kemudian menggigit nakal hidung bangir sang Daddy.

"Coba saja... Siapa tahu kau beruntung malam ini.. Krease daddy~~~"

.

.

.

Yoongi bergerak pelan. Merasa tak nyaman kala merasakan pelukan erat pada tubuhnya.

Mengerjapkan kedua netranya perlahan dan sedikit meringis. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya pegal. Seperti robot rusak yang dipaksa bergerak.

"Ughhh..."

Memaksakan dirinya untuk menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook yang mmemeluk erat tubuhnya. Kedua manik Yoongi membola. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Perlahan jemarinya terangkat. Mengusap memar pada wajah tampan dihadapannya. Mengutuk takdir yang begitu jahat padanya. Atau justru dirinya sendiri yang membuat nasib mereka begitu tragis seperti ini.

"Ampuni aku.. _Hyung_..."

Jungkook berujar begitu lirih. Semakin merapatkan dirinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi.

Pemuda tampan itu terisak. Menangis dihadapan Yoongi dengan menyedihkan. Meminta belas kasihan pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku memang bodoh... Aku pecundang... Aku jahat... Maafkan aku... _Hyung_.. Ampuni aku..."

Yoongi bingung harus bagaimana. Ia kotor. Tak mungkin baginya untuk kembali bersama Jungkook.

Namun hatinya berujar lain. Balas memeluk Jungkook erat. Begitu erat seakan takkan mau melepaskan pemuda tampan itu lagi.

"Aku tidak marah padamu Kookie-ya.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri... Hiks.. Aku... Hiks.. Aku marah... Hiks.. Karena keegoisanku... Hiks...Hiks... Karena menyakiti hatimu.. Hiks... Hiks... Karena.. Membuatmu terluka..."

"Jangan menangis _hyung_... Kumohon.. Jangan menangis dan terus menyalahkan dirimu... Harusnya aku lebih mengerti... Harusnya aku bertanya dengan baik... Bukan menyakiti dirimu... Bukannya menodai tubuhmu... Bukannya memaki dan mencaci dirimu..."

"Yoongi _hyung_... Ampuni aku..."

Yoongi kehilangan kata-katanya. Terus terisak dalam dekapan Jungkook. Ia menyerah. Tak mampu untuk mengeraskan hatinya. Tak sanggup untuk menolak kehadiran Jungkook dalam hidupnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu Jeon.. Selalu.. Karena aku mencintaimu.. Terlalu mencintaimu... Munafik jika kukatakan bahwa aku membencimu..."

Pemuda tampan bersurai kelam itu menarik dirinya. Menatap sepasang manik basah Yoongi dengan pandangan memuja. Mengutuk dirinya kala melihat memar pada sudut bibir si cantik.

"Bisakah... Kita memulai semuanya dari awal hyung? Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu dan hidup bersama seperti dulu?"

Yoongi berdecih pelan. Mendorong kening Jungkook dengan telunjuknya. Tersenyum kemudian mengecup pelan pipi pemuda tampan itu.

"Memangnya, kau punya apa untuk menghidupiku huh? Aku tidak akan mau kausuruh tinggal di flat sempit nan kecil atau naik subway setiap hari... Aku juga tidak mau makan ramen terus untuk makan malam dan memakai pakaian usang..."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Mendaratkan butterfly kiss pada bibir Yoongi yang menggoda. Mengusap sayang pipi yang lebih tua, kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Kuharap sebuah mobil bekas, rumah tua, dan tabungan masa depan cukup untuk membuatku mengantungi izin untuk menjadikanmu Nyonya Jeon Yoongi.."

.

.

.

"Huweeeeeeee! Yoongi hyung jahaaaaat!"

Pemuda Min ini hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Membiarkan si tampan Taehyung bergelayut manja pada lengannya seraya menangis tersedu. Tak merelakannya untuk pensiun dari pekerjaannya.

"Ya! Alien sinting! Berhentilah mengelayuti lengan Yoongiku!"

Di sisi lain, Jimin tampak kesal. Mendorong sebal tubuh besar Taehyung agar bisa memeluk Yoongi dengan leluasa. Disini bukan hanya dirinya yang mencintai Yoongi okay.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kedua manusia itu..." decih Namjoon pelan.

"Manusia bermodal tampang dengan kelakuan absurd yang luarbiasa..." tambah Hoseok yang berada disebelah pria berdimple itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu beberapa hari lalu baby Yoon... Jujur saja, aku benar-benar sedih kau pergi dari hidupku.."

Yoongi meringis kecil. Menatap Seokjin dengan senyuman canggungnya. Bagaimanapun, ia berhutang banyak pada lima Daddynya ini. Bayaran yang mereka berikan benar-benar diluar ekspektasi Yoongi. Terlalu banyak jika dibandingkan dengan pelayanan yang diberikannya.

"Maafkan aku... Hehehe... Aku tak mungkin terus menjalani profesiku saat sudah punya kekasih kan?"

Dengan lembut, Yoongi melepaskan gamitan Jimin dan Taehyung pada lengannya. Bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh hormat. Membuat kelima pria tampan itu mengernyit bingung akan sikapnya.

"T-terima kasih..."

 **"Apakah ini kali pertamamu bekerja... Yoongi-ssi?"**

 **Seokjin bertanya seraya tersenyum ramah. Memandang Yoongi yang tampak gugup di hadapannya.**

 **"U-ummm... Mohon bimbingannya..."**

 **Pria tampan ini bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah menghampiri Yoongi, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada pipi gembil si cantik.**

 **"Tentu baby.. Katakan jika kau merasa tak nyaman okay?"**

"Atas semua... Kebaikan kalian..."

 **"Namaku Hoseok!"**

 **Pria Jung pemilik perusahaan otomotif itu tersenyum hangat pada sosok Yoongi yang terlihat kaku. Mengusap surai merah jambu pemuda itu untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.**

 **"Karena baru pertama kali kenal... Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film saja? Aku.. Harus mengenal dulu kepribadian babyku sebelum memanjakannya... Hmmm?"**

 **"A-apakah... Tidak apa-apa?"**

 **Hoseok tersenyum. Kembali mengusak surai Yoongi gemas. Menunjukkan heartlips menawannya yang entah mengapa membuat hati Yoongi tenang.**

 **"Tentu saja sayang..."**

"Atas sikap kalian yang begitu baik padaku..."

 **"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain malam ini..."**

 **Namjoom berujar pelan. Tak sekalipun mengalihkan atensinya dari monitor dihadapannya. Sedikit mengeluh saat menemukan masalah pada pekerjaannya.**

 **"B-baiklah kalau b-begitu... Y-yoongi akan pulang sa-"**

 **"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang?"**

 **Ucapan datar Namjoon membuat Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menghampiri pria itu takut-takut setelah mendapat isyarat untuk mendekat.**

 **Grep!**

 **"Gyaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekiknya kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba pria Kim itu menarik tubuhnya hingga terduduk di pangkuan Komposer muda itu.**

 **"Coba lihat bagian mana yang kurang... Daripada patner sex, aku lebih membutuhkan patner kerja untuk menyelesaikan lagu ini..."**

"K-kalian... Membuatku merasa bahagia... S-sungguh..."

 **"Jadi kau yang bernama Min Yoongi?"**

 **Jimin menatap tak percaya pemuda bersurai merah jambu dihadapannya. Mengutuk kelihaian Kris dalam mencari patner diatas ranjang.**

 **"Astaga kau cantik sekali! Apakah kau seorang trans gender?"**

 **Pertanyaan kurang ajar itu membuat Yoongi mendelik kesal. Berkacak pinggang seraya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan membunuh.**

 **"Yak! Kau! Seenaknya saja berpikir begitu! Aku ini laki-laki tulen! Dadaku rata dan aku punya penis!"**

 **Si tampan Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menyeringai seksi kemudian meraih tubuh Yoongi cepat kedalam gendongannya.**

 **"Kalau begitu.. Ayo kita buktikan.. Keaslian penismu itu... Cantik.."**

 **"Gyaaa!** _ **Byuntae**_ **!"**

"A-ku tak pernah merasa bahagia hanya dengan hubungan kotor yang kujalani.. D-dengan seseorang..."

 **"Yak! Kris apa kau sudah gila?!"**

 **Taehyung** _ **mencak-mencak.**_ **Mengutuk Kris yang bergumam malas di line telpon. Acuh oleh ocehan si Alien gila itu.**

 **"Kris aku tahu dirimu brengsek! Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kalau kau tega menjual bocah malaikat sepertinya- Astaga tenang sayang! Paman akan menyelamatkanmu okay?"**

 **Yoongi hanya dapat melongo idiot di tempatnya. Bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada Taehyung yang berujar padanya layaknya orang dewasa yang melindungi seorang bocah TK.**

 _ **"Tae! Umurnya bahkan lebih tua dua tahun darimu! Berhenti menelponku atau kupastikan penismu akan hilang!"**_

 **Taehyung menatap horor ponselnya. Beralih pada Yoongi yang tersenyum canggung padanya.**

 **"Astaga... Aku pasti sudah gila..."**

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Berusaha menghalau isakannya yang sayangnya bebar-benar gagal.

"Aku... Hiks.. Hiks.. Benar-benar bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk mengenal kalian..."

"Meskipun aku hina... Hiks.. Hiks.. Mem-membuka kaki hanya.. Hiks.. Untuk mendapatkan uang.. Hiks.. Hiks.. T-tapi aku benar-benar menya- Hiks.. Hiks.. Menyayangi kalian.."

"Terima.. Hiks.. Terima kasih Daddy... Hiks.. Hiks.. Yoongi.. M-mencintai kalian.."

 **Grepp!**

"Ya! Aku takkan mengampuniku karena sudah membuatku menangis baby Yoon!"

Namjoon berujar sebal. Memeluk erat Yoongi seraya mengecup lembut bahu pemuda cantik itu. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang benar-benar keluar tanpa izinnya.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi kesayangan kami Yoongi-ya..." ujar Hoseok seraya mengecup pelan pipi gembil Yoongi.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal... Kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa.. Hmm?"

Seokjin tersenyum singkat. Mengusak surai platina Yoongi penuh kasih.

"T-terima kasih! Hiks.. Hiks...Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat bahagia _hyung_ setelah bertemu mereka..."

Jungkook berujar pelan. Memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi yang berada di balkon rumah baru mereka. Menikmati senja dan lautan yang terbentang dihadapan mereka.

"Tentu saja... Mereka juga orang-orang yang kusayangi... Memangnya hanya kau..." decih Yoongi sebal. Mengundang kekehan yang lebih muda.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku kembali... Dan menghargai permintaanku... Aku mencintaimu _hyung_..."

Yoongi tersenyum. Melepaskan pelukan Jungkook pada tubuhnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher yang lebih muda. Tersenyum begitu manis hingga kedua matanya hilang karena termakan pipi gembilnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu.. Dan aku tidak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi seperti dulu... Aku, takkan membiarkan orang yang kucintai pergi lagi... Tidak akan.."

Sebuah kecupan manis mengakhiri pernyataan cinta Yoongi. Menyembunyikan wajah meronanya pada perpotongan leher Jungkook. Membiarkan pemuda bersurai kelam itu mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Ummm.. _Hyung_..."

"Hmmm?"

"Bisakah kita masuk kedalam? Anginnya mulai kencang.. Aku takut kau... Masuk angin dengan pakaianmu itu..."

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya. Menyeringai saat melihat wajah gugup Jungkook yang merona. Menggigit gemas bibir bawah pemuda Jeon itu, kemudian menjilatnya sensual.

"Tentu Daddy... Mungkin kita bisa saling menghangatkan didalam... Dan mencoba beberapa permainan..."

Jungkook tertawa. Membawa tubuh Yoongi dalam koala hugnya. Menyambar bibir tipis pemuda cantik itu yang bagaikan candu.

"Jangan menyesal jika kau tak bisa berjalan nantinya... Kucing nakal..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh!**

 **Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis selama menjadi author di ffn...**

 **Maafkan segala typo brengsek yang ada...**

 **Semoga chapter terakhir ini bisa menjawab kebingungan kalian...**

 **Terimakasih karena sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict absurd bin gaje ini...**

 **Dan untuk respon dan review yang luarbiasa...**

 **Sampai bertemu di ff lainnya...**

 **Regards,**

 **Petrichor Wu**


End file.
